Eccedentesiastas
by Cerezos de un Lugar Soleado
Summary: Los nuevos exámenes Chunin se acercan. Los halcones dejaron de volar. Temari decide viajar a Konoha. Shikamaru decide que es momento de obrar como un adulto responsable. sin embargo, las heridas y secretos de ambos se verán entrelazados al momento de soltar sus sentimientos. Entregarse puede ser difícil, más aún cuando no terminas de entregarte a ti.
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 1

El viento amainó. La arena, que antes golpeaba levemente su ventana, cesó junto al viento, dejando consigo atrás el ruidillo. La tarde caía en Sunagakure no Sato. Hacía frío, bastante para esos días. El ocaso se fruncía bajo tonalidades carmesí, anaranjadas y lilas. Quizás mañana haría más frío que hoy. El invierno llegaba. Las noches se volverían crudas, incluso para una ninja como ella.

Sobre la mesa, una taza de té humeante. Papeles ordenados perfectamente. Un pergamino escrito en letra clara y prolija.

Esa mañana, el halcón mensajero con el símbolo de Konohagakure no Sato voló sobre el techo de la torre del Kazekage, aterrizando. Un pequeño revoltijo se instaló en su estómago hasta no pasar el medio día, ansiosa porque fuera lo que tanto había esperado. Y así fue, un pergamino con el sello de Konoha, con la letra clara: _Sabaku No Temari._ Fue un suspiro el que soltó para sí misma, ya en la soledad de su pequeña oficina.

A veces, entre tanto papeleo, olvidaba que se escribía por pergaminos con él. Su cabeza, en ocasiones, priorizaba lo esencial ante su trabajo como hermana del Kazekage, organizando las misiones y evaluando los logros y las pérdidas de la fuerza Shinobi. Resultaba una sorpresa cuando golpeaban a su puerta en cualquier momento del día, informándole que traían para ella un mensaje desde Konoha.

Y no era una novedad ni tampoco un secreto que mantenía cartas con Nara Shikamaru, ninja de Konoha. Los chismes corrían por la ciudad como lo hacía la velocidad de su viento. Sería ridículo querer pasar desapercibida, mucho más considerando que tenía un hermano capaz de ver y oír absolutamente todo lo que ocurriese en su aldea. Sin embargo, Gaara, poseía bastante decoro y sabía bien que en este asunto de ella con el ninja más vago de la historia de los ninjas, no debía meterse.

"_Te extraño."_

No más que esas dos palabras. Quizás, pensaba en sus noches largas cuando necesitaba despejar la mente del trabajo, no se ajustaban al tipo de pareja ideal. Y es que ni siquiera se podían llamar pareja, pues no habían hecho nada más que salir a comer y beber algo una vez. Nunca un beso, nunca unas palabras lindas. La distancia y las obligaciones como tales no les permitían darse un tiempo para pausar los quehaceres y mirarse frente a frente, compartir un día, juntos, sin preocupaciones del trabajo.

Luego, pensaba en que así eran ellos. El valor de la palabra lo habían aprendido ambos a las malas. Remitir los sentimientos a lo conciso y lo sincero, hasta el momento, servía. Expresar lo justo y necesario, una forma rara de darse a entender, más lograban complementarse a la perfección. Él, muy vago como para quemar su cabeza en palabras bonitas que expresasen dulcemente sus sentimientos. Ella, demasiado orgullosa como para ablandarse.

Algunas veces, cuando Gaara o Kankuro entraban a su oficina y la encontraban escribiendo una respuesta, le ofrecían su computador para hacer un vídeo-llamada. La tecnología había avanzado exitosamente a nivel mundial, más le provocaba un cierto estrés la idea de verlo frente a frente. Considerando que toda su infancia y adolescencia había vivido sumida bajo el estrés de ser una kunoichi, entre volver a sufrirlo y perder una mano, se despediría de su extremidad con mucho gusto. Sin embargo, todo eso tenía un por qué: orgullosa como vergonzosa, ambas hasta la médula. Cuando iba a Konoha, sabía que se lo cruzaría ya que, oficialmente, lo habían designado como su guarda espalda personal durante su estadía allí. El orgullo la empujaba a afrontarlo. Sin embargo, ante la opción de verlo o no, prefería la última. Sería muy incómodo sonrojarse apenas hicieran contacto.

Más, en su sinceridad, creía que era mejor así. El hecho de no verlo tan seguido le producía anhelo volverlo a encontrar. El entusiasmo, su ánimo y su sonrisa cambiaban repentinamente cuando le informaban que haría un viaje hacía Konohagakure no Sato. Gaara sabía todo, sí, pero también sabía que si existía la posibilidad de enviarla aunque fuesen dos míseros días, lo haría.

Luego de un rato sin saber qué responder, dejó el pergamino enrollado en un cajón. Más tarde podría responder.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba recostado sobre el techo de la torre del Hokage? ¿Una hora? Quizás. ¿Se levantaría? No. ¿Más tarde? Probablemente, al menos que nadie lo encontrase allí durante el resto del día. ¿Por qué hacía esa capacitación para asistente del Hokage? ¿Por Naruto? Mmm. ¿Por él? Definitivamente no, o sí, o no… no lo sabía.

Se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendió. Era el primero del día, o el segundo, no recordaba. Curiosamente, el viento traía consigo pequeñas corrientes frías. Pronto todo se cubriría de nieve. Debía admitir, sin embargo, que las nubes lucían espectaculares ese día. El sol golpeaba su rostro, en unas pocas horas atardecería. Recordó la fecha, ya sería una semana de su mensaje para ella. Normalmente, la respuesta le llegaba a más tardar dos días después. Pero nada. Ningún mensaje que tuviera su nombre en el sello.

No negaba haberle preguntado al halconero si por esas casualidades de la vida no había algún mensaje de Sunagakure no Sato, específicamente para él. Le molestaba, un poco, la incertidumbre que arremolinaba sus entrañas, formándose un nudo en su garganta. Y es que, demonios, no solían sucederle este tipo de sensaciones antes de que cayera en la cuenta de que realmente sentía algo por esa mujer. Un tipo promedio con una vida promedio y una mujer promedio. De promedio se había disparado a problemático. Y muchas cosas le resultaban problemáticas pero, entre todo lo problemático existente en la tierra, definitivamente, Sabaku No Temari se llevaba la corona.

A ver, pensaba, a nadie podía preguntarle de estas cosas sin ser obvio. Bueno, una obviedad era que sus amigos de equipo sabían de la existencia de Temari en su vida, más no solía hablar de esos temas porque la solución, según Choji, implicaba comida o una respuesta relacionada a ella, y, por parte de Ino, una reprimenda a que debía esforzarse más. Esfuerzo, todo lo que no le gustaba.

— ¿Cuánto más planeas estar ahí?

Cerró los ojos, masajeándose la frente. Llevó su cigarrillo a la boca. Una pitada.

—El tiempo que sea necesario, Hokage —respondió, soltando el humo.

Kakashi, (o Lord Hokage, si hablaba con títulos) lo observaba desde la punta del techo. Lucía agotado pese a su característico cubre bocas. Las ojeras se acentuaban con mayor oscuridad a medida pasaban los días. ¿Acaso dormía? Entonces recordó la única razón por la cual todos lucían alterados y cansados al mismo tiempo: los exámenes Chunin. Serían en un mes y, por desgracia, tocaban en Konoha. Lo cual, si pensaba con aún más negativismo, implicaba doble trabajo ya sea para la seguridad, la salud, las arenas, los predios y el orden. Trabajo el cual él debía realizar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Maldijo para sus adentros. Temarí era la representante de su aldea hasta la llegada del Kazekage. La vería en dos semanas, tal vez, con un "te extraño" suspendido en el aire.

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si nunca se hubiesen enfrentado? Definitivamente, no estaría sintiendo un mal estar ante la simple idea de verla luego de tanto tiempo. La última vez que ella estuvo allí, salieron a comer y a beber algo. No ocurrió nada que pudiese recordar, más que una caminata nocturna —algo sonrosados por la bebida— y un saludo de buenas noches, cargado de impulsos sometidos bajo control.

¿Le hubiera gustado besarla? Sí.

¿Tenía los testículos necesarios para hacerlo? No.

Las cosas eran tan simples antes… ¿Antes de qué? Antes de que comenzara el juego de las cartas. Teniendo la posibilidad de verse por una pantalla, escucharse y hablarse en vivo y en directo, optaron por el método más tradicional. Era su forma, su manera de ser. Y es que las cartas le daba una vaga idea de que eran algo (porque eran algo, ¿o no?) Nadie enviaba tantos halcones mensajeros por mes, esperando recibir una respuesta de quizás dos o cuatro palabras.

Se rió. Él no había recibido ninguna respuesta. Ninguna. Desde hacía una semana.

El cigarrillo se consumió para cuando fue a darle otra pitada. Lo guardó en su bolsillo, dentro lo tiraría. Giró en dirección a donde estaba su Hokage, quien, sentado, leía Icha-Icha Paradise, por cuarta vez en lo que iba del año. Suspiró y se reincorporó. Los papeles no se llenarían solos.

* * *

De todas las semanas, la más agotadora había sido aquella. Con una aprendiz ayudando, el papeleo que generalmente terminaba en una semana y media o dos, lo había hecho en una. Quería, a toda cosa, adelantar su viaje a Konoha. Su hermano estuvo de acuerdo y envió un mensaje al Hokage para informar que su hermana —o representante en ese caso— iría antes de lo previsto. No le había preguntado la razón de adelantar su viaje, puesto que ya sabía la razón. _Todos sabían la razón_.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar un review. **


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Pese a ser poca la visibilidad, la frondosidad del bosque no la detenía. Los primero rayos de sol apenas rozaban el follaje, aún se oían los ruidos nocturnos y todavía sus sentidos se encontraban en alerta. Sola, en medio del bosque, a un día de distancia de su hogar, no quería desperdiciar la luz. Varios ninjas habían ofrecido escoltarla hasta Konoha, más se negó amablemente. Llevaba consigo nada más que una pequeña bolsa atada a la cintura con vario pergaminos de invocación, los cuales ocultaban los libros con la información de los participantes.

Sus hermanos se habían preocupado cuando solicitó la salida únicamente para ella. Pero sabían bien que Temari no era ninguna tonta y, mucho menos, débil. Era la mujer cuyos vientos podían mover decenas de hombres con una sola ráfaga. Si recordaban algo de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, sabrían bien quién era; sabrían bien no meterse con la excelente kunoichi.

Poco a poco el sol hizo presencia. Su ritmo aumentó. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, a esa velocidad, en unas dos horas, estaría pisando Konoha. Si tenía suerte, pensó, no se lo cruzaría hasta luego del medio día, puesto que como primera medida llevaría los informes al Hokage. Daría unas vueltas para ver la aldea y comería algo. Shikamaru seguramente estaría sumido en su mundo, viendo las nubes, descansando en algún lugar. Tan típico de él.

¿Cómo estaría? ¿Luciría más alto? ¿Seguiría con esa cara alargada, tan característica de él? Un pequeño cosquilleo le recorrió el estómago, obligándola a disminuir por unos breves segundos la marcha. Chasqueó la lengua antes aumentar nuevamente su velocidad. Recordaba aquellos tiempos, donde él apenas era un chiquillo de trece años, flaco y para nada atractivo. Su primer pensamiento fue aplastarlo como a una hormiga. Más, con el pasar de los años, los roles se habían invertido. Shikamaru había desarrollado su físico y los estirones, la dejaron atrás en cuanto a altura. Ahora, era un hombre. Bueno, siempre había sido uno, pero nunca antes lo había visto como tal. Al principio le pareció inteligente (y una mente inteligente le resultaba atractiva), pero no más que eso. Y sin embargo, una risa irónica resonaba en su cabeza al pensar en que había adelantado su viaje una semana antes, solo para tener tiempo.

A veces le rondaban inseguridades. Existían noches en las que detenía toda ilusión, replanteaba su situación y gráficamente la expresaba en una lista de pros y contras en su mente. Siempre ganaban las contras: la lejanía y sus trabajos inclinaban la balanza hacia esta. También (aunque le costara admitirlo), Shikamaru era atractivo. Al menos para ella. La incertidumbre que sentía al pensar que quizás podía tener algunas chicas pululando a su alrededor, esperando la perfecta oportunidad para invitarlo a salir, le provocaban ganas de vomitar... La lista de pros y contras terminaba hecha un bollo y arrojada al pequeño cesto de basura.

Para coronar la cereza del postre, cuando sus ojos comenzaban a desbordarse en lágrimas, se preguntaba si ella era linda para él. Nunca se había preocupado por su apariencia, no existía tiempo para eso cuando tu vida corría riesgo todos los días. Pero ahora existía de sobra. Había bastante tranquilidad entre los países como para pasar quince minutos frente al espejo, observando cada parte de su cuerpo luego de bañarse. Jamás tuvo complejos, no al menos que ella recordara. Sus piernas no serían las mejores, pero le gustaba lucirlas y estaba bien con ellas. Su espalda podría ser un poco ancha, pero cargaba un pesado abanico, necesitaba de aquella espalda para cargarlo. Su rostro siempre había sido aniñado, pero, en aquellos días de guerra, procuraba endurecer sus facciones, aparentando ego, seguridad y madurez.

Le hubiera gustado nacer en otro tiempo. En otro contexto político. No tuvo tiempo para ser una niña, para jugar, para descubrirse. La habían arrancado de la cuna y entrenado para ser certera y letal. No conoció muchos chicos durante su infancia y adolescencia, no tuvo la opción de decidir si ser una kunoichi de tiempo completo o una más, que sirviera a su aldea pero también a sí misma. ¿Y amigas? Ninguna. Cuando caminaba por las calles de Suna, la observaban distante, susurrando su nombre, como si le tuviesen miedo. _Debían temerte, Temari, eras hija del kazekage y hermana de Gaara, tu responsabilidad como kunoichi implicaba que te temieran._

Ahí estaba, años después. Sintiendo a flor de piel, experimentando lo que, algún día, experimentaría las futuras generaciones. No se arrepentía de haber vivido una guerra, de haberse llenado el cuerpo de cicatrices. Nada de eso le importaba si al final podía existir la paz.

* * *

Llovería. Los nubarrones grisáceos comenzaban a cubrir el cielo. Salió de su casa en dirección contraria a la torre del Hokage. Llegaría tarde pero primero necesitaba ir hacia otra parte. Ya era tiempo de visitar a la antigua maestra del equipo ocho y a su pequeña hija, Mirai. Con todo el asunto de los exámenes chunin, poco le quedaba para pasar una tarde completa charlando con Kurenai.

A veces, lo movía el deseo de saber cómo estaba la pequeña o hablar con su madre. Kurenai había sido de gran ayuda tras la muerte de su maestro. Ambos lo habían llorado en silencio y compañía, recordándolo con anécdotas. Descubrió lo que su maestro había descubierto en ella: una mujer inteligente, fuerte y amable. Cuando pasaban varias semanas sin ir a visitarlas, le bastaba tan solo mirar el encendedor de su difunto maestro, Kurenai había decidido que se lo quedara. _Te pertenece, Shikamaru._

Y a veces, lo impulsaba la necesidad de cumplir con su promesa.

Le costaba moverse, hacer, iniciar algo. Sin embargo, no había excusas cuando se trataba de ellas. Sentía que, más allá de cumplir a su palabra, un sentimiento de remordimiento le carcomía desde el interior, pudriéndose. Si hubiera ocurrido de diferente manera, si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, si hubiera optado por otros movimientos, quizás, su maestro estaría allí, viviendo con su hija y su esposa… Parte de su promesa había sido una culpa imborrable que aún hoy llevaba en la espalda.

Encendió un cigarrillo. No fumaba por adicción, sabía perfectamente que si decidía no fumar más, lo haría sin problemas. Fumaba para no gritar, para no maldecir a los cuatro vientos cuando su cabeza iba más rápido que sus sentimientos. No era de expresarlos, y preveía que jamás sería de ese tipo de personas cuyas vidas dejaban como un libro abierto. La vana idea de abrirse y soltar todas sus frustraciones le hacían ahogarse en su propia desesperación.

Dobló a la derecha. La aldea lucía espectacular pese al día gris. Recordó sus años de infancia. Él también jugaba en las calles hasta tarde, pero era otro el clima. Sabía bien que una vez graduado de la academia podía perder la vida. Siempre había estado más por delante que los niños de su edad, comprendía el mundo shinobi y la sangre que corrían por las manos de los adultos. Le resultaba problemático convertirse en eso, más todos apostaban por él. Y, como de costumbre, una queja sobre lo problemática que era la vida antes de lanzarse a ella. Pero ahora todo resultaba diferente. Los niños corrían y jugaban de aquí para allá, sabiendo o no que la paz estaba instaurada y que, junto a otras naciones, podrían construir un futuro mejor. Mejor que al de su generación.

Dos cuadras después, dio unos leves golpecitos a la puerta. Una niña regordeta y sonrojada apareció en brazos de Kurenai. Mirai se abalanzó sobre Shikamaru, riendo y abrazándolo. Él le correspondió y procedió a entrar. Dentro, igual que siempre, la calidez de un hogar le recibía, aliviando la presión en su pecho.

—Me alegra verte —dijo Kurenai, sirviendo una taza de té.

Shikamaru se sentó en el comedor, con Mirai aún en brazos. Ella jugaba con la banda ninja cocida en su ropa.

—Lamento no haber venido antes —se disculpó.

—Shikamaru, no es necesario que vengas siempre. No es tu obligación. Tienes un trabajo que hacer, nosotras no somos tu prioridad —respondió Kurenai, apaciguando su inquietud.

No respondió. No podía confesar que iría la cantidad de veces que fueran necesarias para calmar su sentimiento de culpa. Si supiera aquello, Kurenai no lo dejaría pisar más su casa hasta que entendiera que la muerte de Asuma no era su responsabilidad.

Desvió el tema a Mirari. Charlaron sobre la pequeña, sobre el clima, sobre la aldea y sobre los exámenes Chunin. Pero su cara se congeló cuando Kurenai preguntó por la joven de la arena. Ese, mierda, ese sí que era un tema del cual no quería hablar. Evitó responder a la pregunta pero no lo logró. Persuasiva, otra característica de ella.

—No te ha respondido el mensaje —dijo, dejándolo expuesto tanto a sus sentimientos como a la verdad innegable de que le dolía oír eso en los labios de otra persona.

—No es su obligación hacerlo —se excusó.

Mirai dormía plácidamente en su hombro. Caminó hasta el sofá, dejándola allí. Volvió en redondo y miró el reloj. Llegaba tarde pero le importaba un comino. Muchas cosas habían dejado de importarle luego de la muerte de Asuma, luego de la muerte de su padre, luego de Temari.

—Pudo haberle pasado algo. No olvides que ella es representante de su aldea en los exámenes Chunin, debe estar tan ocupada como tú en estos momentos. O quizás, el halcón mensajero se perdió…

— ¿Cómo sabes que nos enviamos mensajes a través de aves? —preguntó sorprendido.

Kureai rio nerviosa antes de llevarse una mano a su nuca.

—Bueno, es que en estos días ha venido a visitarme Ino y, bueno, verás… se le escapó —soltó con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru se resignó y sonrió. Tanto Ino como Choji los habían estado siguiendo en sus citas (¿debía decirle citas?). Aquel par de tontos hubiera jurado que ni Shikamaru ni Temari se habían percatado de su presencia, más todo lo contrario. Las primeras veces resultaba incómodo, luego, divertido. No recordaba él haberles comentado sobre los mensajes vía aves, pero, si se descuidaba, aquellos dos seguramente se las habían ingeniado para obtener hasta la última gota de información.

Encaminó para la puerta. Sabía bien que, durante el día, si profundizaba ahora lo que sucedida, le costaría concentrarse en lo primordial: los exámenes Chunin.

—Me marcho. Lord Hokage debe estar preguntándose dónde estoy y, seguramente, se habrá sorprendido al no encontrarme en el tejado de la torre —sonrió.

Kurenai le abrió la puerta y antes de que saliera le dio un bento. Mientras charlaban, aprovechó aquel tiempo para, sigilosamente, colocar verduras ya cocidas y arroz. Justificó cocinar el pescado para no tener que hacerlo más tarde. Shikamaru se sorprendió. No se le escapaban los detalles, pero, definitivamente, no esperaba aquello. Con una sonrisa lo aceptó. Era muy lindo, verde agua, con pequeños dibujos de peces naranjas.

—Una cosa más —dijo, cuando ya estaba él fuera de la casa—. No desistas. A tu maestro le llevó muchísimo trabajo conmigo —sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Me arrepiento de haber sido así, de haber creído que no teníamos tiempo para ser nosotros. No pierdas la oportunidad, Shikamaru.

La lluvia comenzó. Asintió y dispuso sus pies en dirección a la torre del Hokage.

* * *

Estaba empapada. Se resfriaría si no cambiaba inmediatamente sus ropas. Consideró ir hasta la posada de Suna en la aldea de Konoha, pero estaba a tan solo dos cuadras de la torre del Hokage. Podría esperar, si una guerra no la había matado menos lo haría un par de mocos y tos.

Cuando llegó, solicitó reunirse con el Hokage. Tras decir su nombre, inmediatamente le permitieron subir. Los pasillos seguían iguales. Sombríos, vacíos, con poca luminosidad. Sabía de memoria el camino hasta la oficina, no necesitaba guías. Llamó a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage cuando llegó. Un "adelante" se oyó desde adentro. Le hubiera gustado estar más presentable, no empapada y ojerosa. Más corrió aquellos pensamientos al momento de entrar.

—Lord Hokage —saludó con una reverencia.

—Sabaku No Temari —dijo Kakashi—. Vaya, no esperaba que vinieras antes de la fecha estipulada. Pasa, pasa.

Así hizo. Cerró la puerta tras pasar. Sacó los pergaminos y los extendió sobre el escritorio. Con un rápido movimiento de manos, se invocaron dos cuadernillos gruesos, ambos con datos de quienes presentarían los exámenes, junto a su registro de misiones y datos personales.

—Cada día que pasa me sorprendo de la cantidad de jóvenes que se presenta a los exámenes —suspiró el Hokage antes de echarse atrás en su silla.

Detalladamente, explicó el orden de la información. Equipos, integrantes, datos personales, misiones cumplidas, antecedentes, solicitudes firmadas y carta del Kazekage autorizando a estos shinobis a participar.

—Honestamente —habló Kakashi— ha sido para mejor que vinieras antes. Podremos organizar estos papeles primero, así tendremos tiempo cuando venga los representantes de las otras aldeas.

—Le agradezco, Lord Hokage. Si me disculpa, ha sido un largo viaje y necesito cambiar mis ropas —dijo, mirando su atuendo el cual aún seguía mojado.

Caminó hasta la puerta antes de que Kakashi preguntara:

— ¿Se puede saber por qué has adelantado el viaje? —La duda únicamente se oía como trasfondo. Ni la maldad ni la suposición, solamente duda.

Volteó, nerviosa y sonrojada. ¿Era éticamente correcto confesarle al Kage de otra aldea que estaba allí únicamente por tiempo para ver a un ninja de su aldea? La respuesta no llegó.

—Terminé el papeleo antes— respondió, luego de unos segundos, con la sonrisa más fingida en toda su existencia—. Y supuse lo que usted dijo, es mejor adelantar tiempo.

Kakashi alzó una ceja, luego la bajó y sonrió. La despidió y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles recién entregados.

Temari suspiró y salió de la oficina. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida antes de toparse con quien menos quería en esos momentos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, sentía el calor en ellas a pesar del frío de los corredores. Lo miró al rostro. Él también estaba sorprendido, y _sonrojado_. Había cambiado. No recordaba la última vez que lo había visto. ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Más? Parecía más adulto, más cansado, más hombre. Recorrió su cuerpo, el cual se marcaba un poco bajo las prendas mojadas...Y un envoltorio aguamarina terminó por llevarse toda su atención.

Shikamaru tenía un almuerzo.

Alguien le había hecho el almuerzo a Shikamaru.

Su madre no. Ella utilizaba envolturas con el símbolo del clan Nara bordado. Este tenía peces naranjas de colores. Era lindo.

En esos momentos, una de las tantas inseguridades que la atormentaron durante su camino a Konohagakure no Sato, se había realizado. Alguien —una chica— le había dado el almuerzo a Shikamaru. Él lo había aceptado, de eso no cabía duda.

—Temari…

—Adiós.

Lo esquivó. Pasó por su lado como si fuese solo un conocido de la vida. No se molestó en siquiera verlo a los ojos en el momento en que le pasaba por al lad. Aceleró sus pasos a medida que le aceleraba el pulso. Comenzó a sentirse una completa idiota. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una jura de amor eterno cuando en realidad solo tenía cartas enviadas a través de un ave? El tiempo gastado en hacer el papeleo apresurado, en quedarse largas noches soñando con un _quizá_, la idea de que sería otro el encuentro que tuvieran… Había esperado demasiado de algo tan efímero.

Shikamaru y ella no eran nada. _Nada_.

Salió en dirección a la posada. La lluvia caía violentamente, lo cual le sirvió para ocultar sus lágrimas.


	3. Capítulo 3

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Le gustaban las nubes, más no los días de lluvia. La densidad de la tormenta, la furia, su estruendo siguiendo al rayo cruzar el cielo, para nada de su agrado. Le recordaba sensaciones horribles, confusión sobre todas. Atolondradas, como sus pensamientos, las nubes así lucían. La lluvia, furiosa, similar a las mil deducciones que, por segundo, podía hacer en aquel momento. ¿Qué esperaba hacer? Definitivamente no lo que había hecho. Quedarse allí, parado, como un tonto sin decir otra cosa más que su nombre… Si responderle a Temari era de vida o muerte, ya estaría muerto.

Anonadado. Luego de una semana sin señales, aparecía en Konoha. De haberlo sabido antes, hubiera planeado otro comportamiento, hubiera dicho algo mejor que "Temari", con voz aguda, esperando a que ella hiciera algo. Pero todo lo que sucedió fue ella esquivándolo. Y ahí inició su calvario.

Pasarle por al lado, sin saludarlo, sin siquiera quedarse unos segundos o decirse algunas palabras. ¿Qué se dirían? ¿Qué se extrañaban? ¿Qué era una sorpresa cruzarse de esa forma? Nada. No eran buenos con las palabras frente a frente. Ambos eran mañosos, debía reconocerlo, pero nunca se habían esquivado de esa manera. Corrección, ella lo había hecho, como si de un completo desconocido se tratase. El enojo fue lo último en llegar ya que la confusión tocó primero. ¿Por qué le había pasado por al lado?

Él era la clase de persona que podía deducir los siguientes doscientos movimientos de su oponente, crear una emboscada perfecta y darle vida a las sombras, sin embargo, Shikamaru, el gran estratega de la hoja, no podía deducir por qué la mujer que le robaba el sueño, lo había eludido de aquella forma.

Desconcertado, se dirigió a su pequeño despacho ubicado a pocas salas de la del Hokage. Cuando entró, maldijo en voz alta. Una ventana se hallaba abierta, mojándose los papeles que habían quedado sobre la cajonera, ubicada debajo de esta.

* * *

En otro momento, hubiera parado para admirar la lluvia. En el desierto, rara vez llovía, y la única tormenta que sucedía allí eran las de arena. Sin embargo, cuando tenía la fortuna de coincidir con días lluviosos, paraba unos segundos sus quehaceres para apreciar tal evento de la naturaleza. Luego, si todavía le quedaba tiempo y la tormenta cesaba, observaba cómo las gotas quedaban impregnadas en las hojas, otorgándoles una capa cristalina.

Pero ahora no había tiempo para eso. Bajo el grosor de la lluvia, caminaba a pasos apurados. Ansiaba llegar a la posada que Konoha siempre destinaba a los altos visitantes de Suna, quitarse su ropa empapada, ponerse algo cómodo, y quizás, si su orgullo le permitía, lamentarse por su idiotez y luego escupir tras pronunciar Shikamaru. Tonta había sido al creer que él no tenía a alguien más. ¿Qué esperaba? Un ninja inteligente, atractivo y de renombre, un estratega nato, además, buena persona… Una ilusa si creía que nadie más se fijaría en él.

El enfado no tardó en llegar. ¡Como menos, podría haberle dicho "oye, Temari, mira que mientras hablo contigo me ligo con otras"! ¿Era tan imbécil de no hacerlo? Se podría haber ahorrado tiempo y esperanzas. No hubiera cambiado horas de sueño por ilusiones y, menos que menos, haberse sometido a un arduo trabajo semanal para tener _tiempo, _poder visitarlo y hacer cosas juntos.

_ ¡Por el cielo, Temari! ¿Qué esperabas?_

Nuevamente, las lágrimas pedían salir. Las retuvo a la vez que un fuerte dolor de garganta la invadía. Faltaban, al menos, cinco cuadras para llegar hasta la posada. La lluvia no parecía querer cesar y sus ropas podrían crear un oasis en su aldea.

— ¿Temari?

Miró hacia el frente, topándose con una conocida cabellera rosada y ojos verdes. Sakura estaba allí, con un paraguas blanco abierto. Vestía de civil y su cara se mostraba preocupada frente a ella.

—Oh, Sakura —dijo, carraspeando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la saludó—. ¿Gaara y Kankuro vienen contigo? —preguntó, moviéndose un paso al frente para así poder cubrirla de la lluvia.

Temari esquivó la mirada. Tarde, ya había notado sus ojos hinchados.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —el tono de voz de la ninja de la hoja cambió drásticamente.

—No es nada —respondió Temari, sonriéndole—. Es que hace un par de días hubo una tormenta bastante fuerte en el desierto y se me metió arena en los ojos, irritándolos. — Una excusa vaga, pues todos sabían que los hijos de la arena jamás tenían esos problemas—. Gaara y Kankuro se quedaron en Suna, decidí venir sola para… —_Para ver a Shikamaru_—. Vine antes por los asuntos de los exámenes Chunin.

Sakura pareció dudar unos segundos, llevándose su mano libre a la barbilla. Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

— Iré a comer a Ichiraku. ¿Quieres venir?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy empapada y estoy cansada. Muchas gracias, pero iré a descansar a la posada —se excusó.

No dio tiempo a que Sakura le respondiera, pues se marchó rápidamente.

Unos minutos después, llegó. La fachada lucía igual, con el símbolo del país del viento. Bajo este, tallado sobre el arco de madera, el símbolo de su aldea. Los colores de la pintura oscilaban entre rosa pálido y ocre, referentes a su aldea. Unos peldaños de piedra, cubiertos por un pequeño soportal de madera, antes de la puerta de entrada. Apenas puso un pie sobre el primer escalón, escuchó el ruido de la puerta aflojarse. La posada estaba protegida con un sello que, únicamente, los altos mandos de Suna y Konoha tenían acceso, evitando así que cualquiera cometiera un acto de vandalismo o travesura. Dentro, el vació se hizo más pesado. Cerró la puerta tras pasar.

Todo seguía igual a su última visita. El suelo de madera, limpio, al igual que los muebles, la mesita pequeña, los sofás, la cocina, los cuartos. Todo exactamente igual. Dio un largo suspiro, se sentía raro no tener a nadie con quien comentar el estado del lugar, o saber que, si saldría, por al menos una semana nadie estaría para recibirla.

Se quitó sus zapatos y los dejó en el descanso. El suelo estaba frío pese a ser de madera. Se encaminó al baño. Un baño caliente y, cuando la lluvia amainara, saldría a comprar víveres.

* * *

Había tardado más de lo esperado en atar los cabos sueltos. Le bastó veinte minutos y la caída de su bento al suelo (bajo un intento de socorrer otros papeles que habían salido disparados de la mesa con una fuerte ventisca) para entender el por qué de la reacción de Temari. Había sido un tonto. Por supuesto, ella había cambiado su rostro cuando observó su mano derecha apenas se cruzaron: llevaba la comida que Kurenai le preparó. Y ahí le bastó un segundo en deducir que ella habría pensado que otra mujer le había preparado el almuerzo.

Salió disparado en dirección a la posada de Suna, pues, apostaba todo su salario, a que ella estaría allí. Consigo, llevaba el bento. No le importó la lluvia, no le importó su trabajo, no le importó tener que trabajar el doble al día siguiente. Lo haría, pues claro que lo haría. Pero primero necesitaba resolver lo que tanto le carcomía la cabeza.

— ¡Shikamaru! —alguien lo llamó.

Se volteó, cruzándose con Sakura. Lo saludaba con una mano en alto.

—Sakura —levantó su mano, correspondiendo a su saludo—. Lo siento, tengo prisa.

Siguió su camino.

—Temari está en la aldea.

Se detuvo.

Unos pasitos ligeros, su mano libre en el bolsillo, fingiendo desinterés, se acercó a su amiga.

Sakura observó su comportamiento, divertida. Ella, como buena veterana en la lucha por el amor, sabía perfectamente que los dos eran tal para cual. Detrás de esa fachada de desinterés, rugía por dentro el ser amado y correspondido de ambos.

—¿Te la has cruzado? —curioseó.

—Sí —respondió ente risas ella—. Aunque su cara no era, ya sabes, como la de siempre. Lucía… triste, supongo.

_ Sí que era problemática esa mujer._

—¿Sabes para dónde se dirigía? —preguntó.

—Para la posada de su aldea.

—Gracias, Sakura.

Siguió caminando rápidamente.

_Triste_. Si existía un antónimo para Temari, ese era triste. Podría sentir desesperación, decepción, miedo, pero no tristeza. Fue en una de sus tantas cartas, recordó, que ella le había contado sobre cómo nunca se permitía sentir tristeza.

"_No crecí en un ambiente familiar, me enseñaron a matar desde pequeña, no existía tiempo para llorar por tristeza, más sí por rabia. _

_Si me sentía triste, mi potencial se perdía, lo cual implicaba alterar a mis entrenadores, a Gaara… y en ese momento, le temía tanto a Gaara como a la muerte misma."_

Para cuando llegó a la posada, la lluvia había cesado. Grandes charcos se extendían por las calles de la aldea.

La fachada seguía igual que siempre. A veces, inconscientemente, se desviaba de su camino y terminaba allí, frente a símbolo de Sunagakure no Sato. Y, entre sus tantos pensamientos, era el más inquietante aquel que le recordaba que pertenecían a aldeas distintas. Sabía bien la inmensidad con la que Temari amaba el desierto. Pero él no se quedaba atrás. Amaba Konoha. Luchó, lloró y sangró por ella, por su hogar. Le gustaba vivir allí, agradecía haber nacido allí. No se imaginaba viviendo en otro lugar, en otra aldea. Sonaba egoísta, lo reconocía, pero, en la ferocidad de sus sentimientos, amar a Konoha podría tranquilamente ocupar el segundo lugar.

Primero venía una persona.

Resignado, subió los escalones y llamó a la puerta.

* * *

Obviamente, su orgullo no le había permitido seguir llorando. La rabia por Shikamaru había avanzado durante su baño. Pensar que hasta… hasta había considerado que, tal vez, en su existencia como posibilidad, dar el siguiente paso. No tomarse de las manos. Más lejos. No besarse. _Todavía aún más_. Siquiera dibujar la situación en su cabeza, le producía un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su estómago. A su vez, el color rojo no tardaba en llegar a su rostro.

Salió con arrebato del agua. Se colocó una bata y caminó hasta la cocina. El agua ya estaba caliente, perfecta para un té. La lluvia no se oía, lo cual le iba perfecto, iría a comprar comida para preparar y unos bocadillos para acompañar sus tés.

Recordó que no había almorzado. Su enojo le había quitado el hambre. De a sorbos, se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiar de ropa. Las prendas limpias reposaban perfectamente dobladas en el armario. En su última visita, había dejado un conjunto de pijama y ropa de civil en caso de necesitar. Aún tenían olor a limpio. De todas formas, dada la ligereza de su equipaje y tiempo de estadía, tendría que comprar algunas prendas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Con un bufido, encaminó en dirección a la entrada. Abrió, encontrándose con la última persona que quería ver en el planeta: Nara Shikamaru.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus facciones, cambiando de serio a sorprendido.

* * *

El plan consistía en lo siguiente: pedirle que lo acompañase hasta la casa de la antigua maestra del equipo ocho, agradecerle y devolverle el bento, y explicarle a Temari que no era lo que había supuesto.

Simple.

Conciso.

_Fallido_.

No contaba con que ella abriera la puerta vestida con una bata. Ni en sus más profundos sueños.

Carraspeó. Retrocedió unos pasos. La kunoichi lo miró hostil, Si estuviese armada con su abanico, ya lo habría mandado a volar, literalmente. ¿Cómo iniciar una conversación luego de este imprevisto? Maldición, Temari era la persona que siempre sabía cómo voltearle las ideas.

— ¿Qué te pasa, tarado?

El insulto le hubiera dolido más, posiblemente, si no llevara puesta únicamente esa bata. El cinturón de tela atado a la cintura, enfatizaban sus caderas, las cuales bien sabía que desencadenaban sus piernas. Tragó saliva. Temari no era de contextura flaca, al contrario, tenía sus curvas y, sus piernas, aquellas que alguna vez llamó feas cuando niños, hoy, tranquilamente podrían pisarle el pecho y a él no le molestaría. Aunque claro, nunca admitiría eso en voz alta.

—Vístete y acompáñame —dijo, luego de recomponerse.

— ¿Acompañarte a dónde? —Le cuestionó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Vestirme?

Tan pronto como entendió a qué se refería, el color fue visible en el rostro de Temari. Cerró la puerta violentamente en su rostro. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y se reposó contra una de las columnas de madera.

* * *

Por si poca dignidad le quedaba tras haber llorado camino a la posada, ahora, luego de abrirle la puerta a Shikamaru en bata, el nivel de esta era: cero, inexistente.

Respiró nerviosa. Parecía un chiste la situación. Ella, en ese momento, _era_ un chiste.

¿A dónde quería que lo acompañase? Además, había notado que traía consigo el bento, desarmado. De seguro, supuso, lo habría disfrutado. Bocado por bocado, sabor por sabor, comiendo aquello que otra mujer le había preparado. ¿Acaso le pedía que lo acompañara para devolverle el bento a su dueña, viendo ella toda la situación? ¿Tan mierda podría ser?

_ ¿De qué te sorprendes? Nadie es tan bueno en el mundo, Temari._

Se vistió rápidamente de civil. Un vestido hasta las rodillas verde musgo, atado en medio con un moño blanco. Ató su cabello en cuatro coletas y se calzó las sandalias. Aún seguían mojadas.

Iría. Iría a decirle a quien sea que fuese que Shikamaru, mientras aceptaba su comida, también le enviaba cartas a ella. Lo dejaría expuesto y le advertiría a la mujer con qué clase de hombre se trataba. _Trataban_. ¿Quería jugar con maldad? Ella había sido preparada con maldad.

Tras un largo suspiro, abrió la puerta. Lo vio allí, tan cómodamente recostado sobre la columna. Su enojo sobrepasó los límites y no pudo evitar tomar su abanico. Lo ajusto entre el moño y la espalda. Lo mandaría a volar ante la primera oportunidad que se le presentase.

Cerró la puerta al salir y le siguió el paso.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los review, no olviden dejar otro.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. Capítulo 4

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Mientras Shikamaru la arrastraba por toda la aldea, pensó, mínimo, veinte maneras de mandarlo a volar con su abanico. La tentación ante el simple hecho de hacerlo, la llevaba rozar sus dedos con el frío metal de la varilla, más se detenía ante el pensamiento de armar un revuelo. ¿Qué podía hacer ante aquella situación? No. _Poder, no_. Poder hacer algo implicaba la fuerza de voluntad de quién tuviera la elección. ¿Qué debía hacer ante aquella situación? El deber doblegaba a la gente. Y ella, caminando a espaldas de él, expectante a sus pasos, debía seguirlo. Sería muy estúpido de su parte iniciar un barullo innecesario.

Shikamaru dobló a la derecha y siguió su camino. Temari le seguía detrás, pero percataba perfectamente el movimiento de sus manos, rozando parte de su abanico. En cualquier momento, pensó, sería mandado a volar por los aires y se enfrentaría a la furia de la experta kunoichi. Los bellos de su nuca se erizaban cada vez que oía el metal ser raspado con aquellas uñas afiladas. Rogaba llegar pronto.

Los charcos reflejaban el cielo gris. De a ratos, el sol asomaba por las rendijas que las nubes dejaban, pero luego, volvía a estar más oscuro. El viento frío soplaba con fuerza, una nueva tormenta caería pronto. La gente caminaba rápido, desesperada por hacer sus tareas antes de que lloviera nuevamente. Los niños saltaban sobre el agua, mojándose y riendo, yendo y viniendo, recordándole a la aldea que, incluso en los días más feos, las risas se podían escuchar.

A ambos les alegraba contemplar aquello. En silencio, para sí, rememoraban sus días de shinobis, de combates, de guerras y de muerte. No tenían tiempo para jugar, para hacer amigos, para saltar charcos. Entrenaban, sin descanso, para ser más certeros. Entrenaban, para sobrevivir. Entrenaban, para proteger a sus camaradas. ¿Cuánto daño guardaban dentro, que, ante el mínimo recuerdo de la sangre en sus manos, los estremecía? Si al menos hubiesen tenido la opción de elegir qué camino tomar, sabrían que todas las consecuencias de ser un ninja habrían corrido por su cuenta. Más claro era que no. Nadie les preguntó si querían o no formar parte de aquel mundo.

Por dentro (por muy estúpido que sonara) envidiaban a aquellos chiquillos. Afortunados eran los que jugaban en el barro. Malditos los que habían luchado porque aquello sucediera.

Temari chocó accidentalmente con la espalda de Shikamaru. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que él se hallaba parado frente a una casa. _Muy pintoresca_. Dentro, oía los llantos de un bebé. Se le heló la sangre. ¿Acaso él sería capaz?... Sacudió la cabeza, negándose ante aquel pensamiento.

Shikamaru golpeó la puerta. Mirari estaba haciendo un berrinche, había llegado justo a tiempo. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Kurenai llevaba a Mirai en brazos, quien no paraba de llorar y la pequeña vio su figura, saltó a los brazos de él, aferrándose y deteniendo sus quejidos. Su madre suspiró aliviada, luego cambió sus gestos por unos de asombro.

—¿Shikamaru?

—Kurenai —sonrió Shikamaru—. Vengo a devolverte el bento, estuvo delicioso—mintió—. Gracias.

Temari, quien hacía unos instantes estaba a nada de cuestionarle quién era la niña, quedó estupefacta. A esa mujer no la recordaba en rostro, sí en nombre. Shikamaru le había contado que su difunto maestro tenía una hija, y que era su responsabilidad cuidarla. _Kurenai_. Así se llamaba la esposa. La vergüenza no tardó en llegarle. Si antes pensó en cómo mandarlo a volar, ahora pensaba en cómo desaparecer. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, avergonzándose por sacar conclusiones tan rápidas. Había actuado de manera contraria a cómo le habían enseñado:_ piensa luego actúa_. No. _Tan estúpida eres, Temari_. Se había dejado llevar por el impulso, permitiéndole a sus inseguridades tomar el control de las riendas. Había concluido en que Shikamaru tenía una o varias admiradoras, que le preparaban el almuerzo y él, vanidoso, las aceptaba. Había llorado lágrimas en vano frente a una historia apresurada que su cabeza inventó.

Sin embargo, lo que la terminó por abochornar no fue otra cosa que la mirada de Shikamaru, penetrante, en sus ojos, junto a la mirada expectante de Kurenai. Se sintió pequeña. Miró al suelo.

— ¿Ella es Temarí? —preguntó Kurenai.

Shikamaru asintió.

Temari se estremeció ante oír su nombre. ¿La conocía?

— ¿Es tu novia, Shikamaru? —preguntó Mirai.

Él carraspeó nervioso, sonrojándose. Temari se atragantó con su propia saliva, antes de toser fuertemente. El corazón de ambos bombeó vertiginosamente. Solamente esa palabra, "_novia_", lograba estremecerlos. Nunca se habían replanteado su relación, la cual únicamente constaba de mensajes mediante halcones. No obstante, oír ese título, conseguía tanto avergonzarlos como cuestionarse la dirección que querían tomar.

Nuevamente, Shikamaru aclaró su voz.

—Esas no son cosas que las niñas pequeñas deban saber —respondió.

En su pecho, Temari sintió un leve pinchazo. ¿Qué esperaba? Si resultaba ser honesta consigo misma, definitivamente no aquella respuesta. Y le costaba admitir que, en su interior, deseaba una respuesta positiva ante la pregunta. _Sí. Sí, es mi novia._ Porque sabía que, incluso si fuera una mentira, se sentiría bien al menos una vez en mucho tiempo. Pensó en todas aquellas veces en las que oía a chicas de su aldea hablar de chicos, como si fueran algo precioso, algo que ella nunca tendría. ¿Cómo sería ser una novia? ¿Qué se sentiría coincidir con alguien, en cuerpo y alma?

Shikamaru, por su parte, tuvo miedo a responder positivamente. ¿Por qué? No encontraba la razón. Conocía, sin embargo, perfectamente que no le temía a la reacción de Temari. En el peor de los casos, le daría una bofetada que lo mandaría hasta el país del Rayo y se le rompería el corazón… Pero existía algo más, muy en lo profundo de su cabeza, que no le permitió dar aquella respuesta… Temía, sí… ¿A qué? Quizás le producía miedo arriesgarse a lo desconocido. El amor, las relaciones, no era como el goo o el shogi, que, tras varios movimientos de tu oponente, conoces su estrategia y futuros movimientos. Los lazos amorosos iban más allá de eso, más allá de una jugada en un casillero. Un día, si tenía suerte, se despertaba siendo amado, al siguiente, aquella persona dejaba de hacerlo… o peor, moría en batalla.

Kurenai tomó a Mirai en brazos al igual que el bento. Le sonrió a ambos.

—No era necesario que lo trajeras hoy, Shikamaru. Podrías haberte pasado cualquier otro día. De todas formas, gracias— Sonrió—. Ven otro día a cenar, trae a Temari —Desapareció tras cerrar la puerta.

El silencio sucumbió a ambos. Allí estaban, parados a poca distancia. Sin embargo, se sentían kilómetros y kilómetros. Algo no estaba bien. _Ellos no estaban bien._

* * *

Temari, apenas percibió el movimiento de los pies de él girar en su dirección, dio dos zancadas para atrás y volteó, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la posada. A pasos apresurados y mirada gacha, el calor subió de golpe. Su nuca, pese a ser frío el clima, sudaba. No por el casi trote, sino por vergüenza. Estúpida. No le alcanzaba con sus suposiciones idiotas, no, su personalidad quedaba muy grande para un molde tan pequeño. Ella debía ir y hacer el ridículo en su máxima expresión. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo de vuelta? No le gustaba pasar vergüenzas, equivocarse, expresar sus sentimientos. En menos de veinticuatro horas, había hecho todas y cada una de ellas.

Konoha era un mapa trazado a medias. No conocía con exactitud sus calles, más no dudó un segundo en mezclarse entre la multitud. Esquivó y golpeó accidentalmente a los habitantes, pero debía alejarse de Shikamaru lo antes posible. La dejaba expuesta. Todas las capacidades como kunoichi estratega quedaban a la merced de ese vago. En tan solo cinco minutos, si él quería, Temari podría reír y llorar.

¿Cómo se llama esa sensación cuando algo te hace ben y mal al mismo tiempo?

Si pensaba fríamente, realmente, no eran nada. Un tirón le desgarró la garganta cuando no respondió a la pregunta de la pequeña Mirai. "¿Es tu novia, Shikamaru?". Tantas idas y vueltas, tanta ocultación de sus sentimientos… ¿Por qué? ¿Era necesario ese calvario? Una vez, pensó, que estaban bien así. Sin demostrar tanto sus sentimientos, ya fuese por pena, por sus personalidades, por comodidad… Más eso únicamente había logrado que se sintiera confundida.

Odiaba estar confundida.

* * *

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Apenas giró sobre sus pies, ya no estaba allí. Observó cómo Temari se marchaba en dirección contraria, más no se dispuso a alcanzarla. Sabía bien de ella dos cosas: tan orgullosa como vergonzosa. Y cuando la primera resultaba herida la segunda no tardaba en aparecer. Quizás se había excedido al llevarla ante Kurenai y devolverle el bento pero, si le hubiese contado la verdad, tal vez… ¿Tal vez qué? ¿No le hubiera creído? ¿Por qué?

Un vacío invadió su pecho. ¿De qué dudaba? Temari siempre creía a sus palabras, incluso cuando omitía información para no preocuparla —aunque sí lo hacía—. Llevó una mano a su frente con fuerza. Un completo tonto. Le había herido el orgullo, dejado expuesta y, si miraba desde otra perspectiva, burlado de sus sentimientos.

_ Una real mierda, Shikamaru._

Miedoso. Un bebé llorón.

Caminó hasta un cantero y se sentó. La superficie estaba mojada. Poco le importó mojar sus pantalones. La impotencia no podía mantenerlo en pie.

Miedoso. Nada más que eso. Temía de sus sentimientos, de Temari. Temía amarla en todas sus expresiones posibles y que nada saliera como él deseaba. Que un día se aburriera de él, de su personalidad. Exactamente como él se aburría de todo. Si existía la posibilidad, lo descartaba. Y temía que así finalizara con él. Que buscase algo mejor y a él lo desechara como quien desecha un carozo de durazno. Él no limitaba sus sentimientos por vagancia, comodidad o lo que fuese, lo hacía por terror. Terror a abrirse como un libro y que a Temari no le gustara absolutamente nada.

Temía que ella se fuera.

Temía quedarse solo.

_Hacía tiempo que estaba solo._

* * *

**Hola. **

**Me disculpo por actualizar luego de bastante tiempo. Estoy cursando la facultad (Universidad) y acomodarme al estudio y mi vida implica bastante tiempo. **

**Muchas gracias a los/las que me dejaron un review. No olviden dejar otro!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Desde su encuentro con Temari y la catarsis que había conllevado a fumar más de lo normal, hacía dos días que se encontraba encerrado en su pequeño despacho, "ocupado" con su papeleo. Y con ocupado, mejor dicho perdido. Observaba las letras durante una hora, fingiendo que leía, cuando en realidad, sus pensamientos se dispersaban y decantaban todos —o casi— en ella. Luego recordaba que, realmente, gran parte del examen, dependía de él. Una falla, un dato equívoco y desencadenaría una secuencia de errores.

Suspiró. Dejó su bolígrafo a un costado y se echó para atrás en su silla.

Sobre el escritorio se hallaban varios papeles dispersos en todas direcciones, una taza de café a medio tomar, un cenicero repleto de colillas y una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Casi por la mitad. En el suelo, bollos de papel, productos de sus errores y frustraciones al intentar completar las fichas técnicas de cada postulante. Las ventanas las había dejado cerradas, el clima no había cesado respecto a las tormentas, intensificándose en las noches.

Solamente ayer había ido a su casa, unas horas. Su madre se había alegrado, sonriéndole con aquella sonrisa que, unos años antes, no estando tan herido por la guerra, hubiera equilibrado todo el mundo de Shikamaru. Sin embargo, al ver ese gesto de felicidad, una pequeña parte de él fue desgarrada. No le gustaba dejarla sola, más debía hacerlo. Conocía a su madre como la palma de su mano, ambos cargaban el mismo estigma. Ella era fuerte, sí, pero también como él: llevaba luchas internas.

Suspiró.

Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la ventana. En esos días, no la había cruzado ni por casualidad. En los momentos en los que su cabeza se dispersó, pensó en cien maneras de disculparse. Había cometido un error y el costo se llevó consigo toda su paz mental. La semana siguiente comenzarían las inspecciones de las arenas y espacios para los exámenes Chunin. Correspondía a cada representante de la aldea concurrir y realizar un informe. Eso implicaba verse, encontrarse en una misma sala, hablar entre ellos. Tal vez, indagó, le cedería su responsabilidad a su hermano, Kankuro. Enviaría un mensaje solicitando su asistencia y…

Sacudió la cabeza. Temari era profesional, no mezclaría sus sentimientos con el trabajo.

* * *

Los siguientes dos días habían consistido en limpiar la posada, leer un libro y tomar tazas de tés mientras apreciaba la lluvia. Cuando esta paraba, salía al jardín trasero y sentía el fresco mezclarse con el olor a tierra mojada. Al menos, algo había resultado bien tras adelantarse una semana. En su aldea no tenía esa maravilla de la naturaleza.

Debía admitir que había pensado mucho en Shikamaru. Incluso en disculparse. Pero tanto su orgullo como su vergüenza no le permitían acercarse. Ambas caras de una sola moneda, le dificultaban al momento de decir "lo siento". Sus labios temblaban —por rabia u bochorno— y se sonrojaba a más no poder, inflaba sus mofletes y mordía su labio. Sin embargo, cuando repasaba la secuencia sucedida hacía unos días, no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido. Sacar conclusiones apresuradas, mostrarse altanera y al final… al final todo había sido un error. Todo su entrenamiento como kunoichi, como la fría calculadora que aprendió a ser… Se había cagado en ello.

La posada resultaba aún más fría y silenciosa de lo normal sin sus hermanos, incluso cuando estos estaban fuera, recorriendo Konoha. No tenía con quién hablar y no era muy cercana a las kunoichis de allí. La gran sala de estar, con pisos de madera y sofás rojos emanaba una sensación de vacío. No oír por las mañanas el suelo rechinar bajo los pasos fuertes de Kankuro, o el ruido de la cuchara chocar contra la porcelana de una taza de té, cuando Gaara le aceptaba. La cocina, también, la sentía extraña. Cocinar en pequeñas cantidades, no ver un armamento de bocadillos que ellos compraban.

Extrañaba a sus hermanos. Extrañaba a Suna, su tierra. Y cuando estaba allí, en su hogar, en la aldea que le enseñaron a proteger, extrañaba Konoha. _Extrañaba a Shikamaru_. Vivía en la encrucijada de la añoranza y su responsabilidad como kunoichi de Sunagakure no Sato. No podía dejar el desierto, pese a que le desgarró el alma, no imaginaba un día sin ver el horizonte, el sol desapareciendo tras las montañas de arena, un paisaje entre colores tierra y anaranjados. Sin embargo, cuando recordaba los pergaminos, sus mensajes con Shikamaru, sus palabras y cómo estas lograban moverle todos sus sentidos, pensaba en Konoha. Aquella aldea repleta de árboles, de aroma a primavera, donde la lluvia caía y en invierno nevaba… Y sobre todo, la necesidad de estrechar su cuerpo contra el de él, de sentir el calor de su respiración, de su cuerpo, tocarlo y saber que estaba frente a ella y no a miles de kilómetros.

¿Qué tanto se podía sacrificar por alguien?

Se levantó del suelo del porche con vista al patio trasero. Encaminó hasta la cocina, acompañada por el rechinar del suelo de madera, en busca de una taza de té. Abrió la alacena, sorprendiéndose al encontrar la bolsa que había comprado luego de llegar, sin hojas. ¿Cuánto había tomado? Abrió el refrigerador. Tampoco tenía en botella, mucho menos algo para comer esa noche más que dos papas y medio puerro. Dio un largo suspiro. Debía salir, el mercadito de unas cuadras cerraría en unas horas, y, en sus últimos minutos, toda Konoha decidía salir a hacer las compras. Eso lo había aprendido el primer día que fue.

Se vistió, un pantalón de algodón negro, una camiseta color lavanda y un abrigo. Tomó el dinero y salió.

Las farolas comenzaron a encenderse junto a la caída del sol. Las personas circulaban, pese a haber llovido hacia unos momentos. Los restaurantes empezaban a abrir y vendedores de los locales a guardar su mercancía expuesta fuera. Las tonalidades cálidas de las lámparas se mezclaban con el azul, violeta, rojo y anaranjado del cielo, el cual, poco a poco, relucía sus estrellas. La luna comenzaba a brillar. Caminó unas cuadras hasta llegar al mercado. Una arcada de madera "Mercado de la Hoja". Consistía en dos largas cuadras, con tiendas y puestos en la calle, desde alimentos hasta artesanías. Había comprado, la primera vez que fue, una pequeña maceta color grafito, con un cactus pequeño. Decoraba muy bien la mesita de la sala de estar.

Entró. Compraría unas verduras y un poco de carne de cerdo, cocinaría un estofado que, seguramente, sobraría para el día siguiente. Encaminó a un puesto de verduras y frutas, metiendo en la canasta cebollas, zanahorias y tomates. Se detuvo a mirar algunas artesanías. Encontró un tenderete en el cual, sobre un mantel verde, descansaban figuras hechas con alambre y pequeñas piedras preciosas. Quedó maravillada ante tal minucioso trabajo. Algunas eran figuras para decorar, otras, peinetas o broches. Parpadeó, sorprendida ante una forma muy irónica en esos momento para ella: el ciervo. Los retorcidos alambres daban dicha forma, y, en sus cuernos, dos piedras verdes.

El animal del clan Nara.

Se alejó con largos pasos hacia atrás, chocando con otra persona.

—¡Disculpe! —exclamó, girando para ver el rostro de su víctima.

— ¿Temari? —exclamó una voz conocida.

La cabellera rubia, larga y brillante, aquella que no parecía pertenecer a una kunoichi, la reconoció inmediatamente. Ino, vestida de civil, la miraba con los ojos abiertos. Llevaba una bolsa de tela, cargada. Le dedicó una sonrisa y chilló.

— ¿Cuándo has llegado? —le preguntó, abalanzándose sobre ella.

Temari, ante tantos movimientos y ruidos, se paralizó y sonrió tensamente. Había olvidado su personalidad ruidosa y animada. En la última _cita_ (tragó saliva al pensar esa palabra), Shikamaru había comentado sobre la actitud de su compañera de equipo. _"Ino puede ser ruidosa, tozuda y para nada delicada, pero es una de las mejores personas que tengo, sin ella el equipo 10 se hubiera extinguido hace bastante". _

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Correspondió al abrazo.

—Hace tres días —respondió, una vez separadas.

— ¿Te has cruzado a Shikamaru? —preguntó Ino, afinando su sonrisa y sus ojos celestes.

Temari carraspeó, esquivando aquella mirada sugerente. Se limitó a asentir más no a ahondar en detalles. Deseaba a toda costa olvidar los últimos días vividos, o, mínimamente, haber sabido ciertas cosas de antemano para evitar pasar vergüenzas.

—No te muestras muy contenta que digamos —observó Ino—. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te hizo daño? Temari, juro que si ese idiota…

—¡No! ¡No! —movió su cabeza y sus manos—. Solamente…

Solamente había pasado una de las mayores vergüenzas de su vida. Oh, además, descubierto que no eran nada con Shikamaru, y, pese a que portaba un semblante serio, por dentro, lloraba como una niña.

Ino paseó su peso de un pie a otro, llevándose una mano al mentón. Acto seguido, largó una exclamación y la tomó de las muñecas.

— ¡Temari, acompáñame a cenar!

— ¿Qué? No, no, de hecho vine a comprar para cocinar y…

—Temari —la voz firme de Ino la detuvo—.Por favor, ven a cenar conmigo. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

La determinación de aquellos ojos celestes le hizo comprender que no podía salirse de esa.

Asintió.

* * *

Tras llegar y ubicarse en una mesa alejada del bullicio en un restaurante pequeño pero pintoresco, ordenaron estofado. La seriedad de Ino quedó atrás tras el delicioso aroma a comida que olfatearon cuando entraron. Sin embargo, Temari no olvidaba aquel rostro serio, ni la firmeza con que la sujetó al invitarla a comer. Algo le sucedía.

—Eres muy amable de invitarme, Ino —agradeció Temari—. Pero…

—Temari —le interrumpió—, de ahora en adelante, cada vez que vengas a Konoha, tienes una amiga —Ino se señaló a sí misma, sonriendo—. No dudes en visitarme cuando quieras.

Aquella muchacha le provocaba curiosidad. Pese a ser tres años menor, la trataba como a una igual y se portaba amable. Desde que Shikamaru le mencionó la lealtad y el entusiasmo tan característicos de Ino, despertó un sentimiento que, hasta ese momento, no sabía cómo llamarlo. Una mezcla de curiosidad y admiración. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, en sus primeros exámenes Chunin. Flacucha, altanera, escandalosa y para nada simpática. Si hubiese competido con ella, daba por sentado haberle partido la quijada. Más ahí estaban, compartiendo una cena, sonriéndose la una a la otra como si fuesen conocidas de toda la vida.

—Gracias.

Las horas transcurrieron y cenaron de maravilla. Los sabores de la verdura se mezclaron perfectamente con el jugo de la carne, no pudiendo, ambas, evitar soltar un suspiro de goce. Comieron hasta dejar muy poco y rieron y hablaron y Temari sintió que en mucho tiempo no reía de aquella forma.

—Eres muy divertida —le dijo Ino, secándose una lágrima—. Pensar que casi matas a Shikamaru en los exámenes Chunin.

Ambas rieron una vez más pero el semblante de Temari, tras percatarse del susodicho y su problema, se detuvo. Miró a un costado, esperando a que Ino no notara su semblante, más fue tarde ya que ella la observó, expectante.

—Temari, en el mercado pregunté si había sucedido algo con Shikamaru, no respondiste —le recordó.

¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Explicar su mal entendido? ¿Admitir que le había dolido más de lo que esperaba? ¿Qué había perdido su orgullo? ¿Qué se le debía decir a la compañera de equipo de quien te causaba todos los malestares? ¿Qué se debía hacer cuando, por primera vez en tu vida, podías hablar de estos temas con una mujer y no disimularlos, esconderlos en un semblante serio y temeroso?

—Temari —volvió a llamar Ino.

Levantó su mirada. Allí estaban, nuevamente, aquellos ojos azules, determinantes. Había olvidado cuán firmes eran las kunoichis de Konoha. Unos años atrás, las había tratado de chillonas, infantiles y para nada profesionales; niñas preocupadas por su cabello o por el chico que les gustaba, dispuestas a aprenderse uno o dos jutsus básicos. Pero se había equivocado. Ella era una mujer y, sabía perfectamente que en un mundo dedicado a los hombres, las mujeres —y sobre todo las kunoichis— debían triplicar esa fuerza para ser tomadas en serio. Nunca le gustó que la subestimaran, que la tratasen diferente que a sus hermanos por ser mujer. Ella lo había hecho y, bajo experiencia, se había percatado de aquel error.

Las kunoichis de Konoha eran fuertes.

Soltó el aire pesado que aprisionaba su pecho, dispuesta a responder, pero antes de contar lo sucedido, Ino negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que contarme si no quieres —habló—. No es asunto mío, es personal, entre ustedes. Está bien. —Se llevó un dedo al mentón y pensó unos segundos—. Temari, no me gusta dar responsabilidades, no me gusta cargar a otros con promesas que deberían ser a voluntad y no por compromiso, pero —le tomó las manos, las cuales estaban depositadas al borde de la pequeña mesa—, si puedes, aunque sea un uno por ciento, aliviar el dolor que Shikamaru lleva dentro, te lo ruego, hazlo.

Hubo un silencio de un segundo, de dos, de tres…

—Shikamaru —volvió a hablar Ino, con la voz quebrada—, él es un cabeza dura —ambas rieron—. Se guarda los sentimientos y los oculta bajo ese semblante serio, bajo ese bostezo falso de "estoy cansado para hacer esto". Yo sé que eso no es verdad… Desde la muerte de nuestro maestro, Shikamaru no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Se culpa por todo, oculta lo que siente y siempre está dispuesto a escucharnos a Choji, a mí, a quién sea… Más cuando se trata de él, está vacío. Sufre mucho, Temari, y temo que, si esto sigue así, lo perderemos completamente… Pero…

Para ese momento, las pequeñas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Ino. Temari esperaba cualquier cosa, más no que le confesara todo aquello sobre Shikamaru. Nunca había pensado en profundidad sobre ese lado suyo, aunque, si consideraba las palabras de Ino, entendía muchas actitudes por parte de él las cuáles, antes, no tenían respuesta. Las veces que esquivaba una pregunta u cambiaba rápidamente el tema de conversación, o restaba importancia a acontecimientos que, cualquiera, hablaría.

¿Qué tan solo se sentiría?

—Pero, cuando habla de ti, cuando se permite perder en la conversación, cuando está despistado, se le escabulle una sonrisa —habló, secándose las lágrimas, Ino—. Si eres la indicada, si eres quien puede sanar, al menos un poco, las heridas que lleva dentro… Te lo ruego, Temari, hazlo.

Temari se levantó de la silla y tomó la pequeña bolsa del mercado que había dejado a sus pies. Fuera, el cielo se iluminó al cruzar un rayo, seguido de su estruendo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer.

* * *

**Pasó bastante tiempo desde mi anterior actualización, disculpen la tardanza.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por los review, son una motivación enorme. No olviden de dejar otro.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashik Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 6

_ "Camina ciudad arriba, por el viejo sendero iluminado, verás un nogal, el sendero se divide. Toma el camino de la derecha, conduce a los terrenos del Clan Nara"._

Así le había explicado Ino cómo llegar hasta la casa de Shikamaru. No dudó, ni por un segundo, pedirle indicaciones y emprender camino hacia la casa de él. No después de haber oído todo aquello. No podía ignorar el hecho de que Shikamaru se sentía solo, y temía, con todas sus fuerzas, no poder salvarlo. La guerra los había devastado, a todos, a cada shinobi. Les había arrancado una parte de sí que, posiblemente, nunca terminaría por sanar. Sus hermanos tenían heridas. Los ninja de la hoja tenían heridas. Shikamaru tenía heridas. Ella tenía heridas. Y si tan solo, un poco, pudiera ayudar a mitigar el dolor de él, quitaría todo su orgullo del medio.

No perdería ni un alma más. No después de todas las que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja se había llevado.

Llegó hasta el viejo nogal. El camino viejo, recubierto por grava y pequeños muros de piedra, circundaba los bosques más alejados del centro de la aldea. El Clan Nara, recordaba, era antiguo y prestigioso. Cuando no se encontraban cumpliendo misiones, cuidaban de los ciervos. Pese a la luminosidad de las farolas, nadie circulaba por esos lados. Dobló a la derecha, la lluvia caía, no con tanta fuerza, pero sí lo suficiente como para pensar que, definitivamente, cogería un resfriado durante su estadía allí. Sin importarle mucho, siguió su andar, encontrándose, a unos metros, una arcada de madera, perfectamente tallada, en el centro, con el símbolo del clan. Sin embargo, pese a distinguirse a tras ella las casas, nadie se hallaba fuera.

_Está lloviendo, Temari. Es casi media noche. Tú eres la única que circula en estas condiciones. _

_ "Luego de la arcada, busca la casa cuya puerta posee tallado un ciervo de grandes cuernos. Es la única, ya que significa que allí vive el representante del clan…"_

Y luego, recordó algo que le hizo sonrojar.

_"… Allí vive Shikamaru, Temari… Quién sabe, probablemente, te cases con el líder de un clan muy prestigioso de Konoha."_

Solía olvidarse quién estaba detrás de aquellos pergaminos, de aquellas escuetas palabras. Shikamaru era, por derecho, líder del Clan Nara, tras la muerte de su padre. Olvidaba que debajo de toda esa pereza, habitaba el representante de un clan.

* * *

Cerró, sigilosamente, la puerta corrediza que dividía el pasillo con la habitación de su madre. Yacía acostada, sumergida en sueños. Yoshino ya no poseía la misma energía de antes…, de cuando Shikaku estaba vivo. Pese a no demostrar su tristeza, había días u noches en que esa le ganaba, llevándose consigo todo el jubilo de su sonrisa. Almorzaba u cenaba poco, y luego se excusaba con leer por las tardes — aunque Shikamaru sabía bien que, cuando eso sucedía, no leía, sino que observaba las páginas y se transportaba a su juventud— o con estar cansada e irse a la cama.

Nada en su mundo era igual luego de la muerte de su padre.

Con un plato de galletas y un té, se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, observando la lluvia, la pequeña laguna, la borrosidad de la luz de la farola, distorsionada por la lluvia, la profundidad del bosque que se extendía a lo lejos d su patio trasero.

Le gustaba estar allí, en su casa. Se sentía resguardado y cada mueble tenía una memoria. El sofá, la mesa de la cocina, los tatamis, el papel de las paredes con dibujos de ciervos, la estantería repleta de libros, la vieja mesita de juegos, las tazas de té. Si cerraba sus ojos, aún escuchaba las chicharras de verano, el ruido de las manos de su padre al tomar una pieza de shogi y depositarla sobre el tablero. O, también, el olor a cigarrillo y bocadillos, cuando Asuma iba de visita para jugar una partida de go.

El frío y la distancia de lo que se había ido desparecían cuando estaba en su hogar. Cuando, esperanzado, aguardaba a, indirectamente, transmitirle todas aquellas sensaciones a su madre. Quería de alguna forma salvarla de su calvario. Más llegaba a las mismas conclusiones de siempre: si apenas podía salvarse a sí mismo… ¿cómo salvaría a su madre?

De pronto, ocurrió lo que muy pocas veces ocurría en los últimos tiempos: el ruido de la puerta de entrada siendo golpeada. Rápidamente, bajó del alféizar y se dirigió hasta ella. Podría ser Choji, Ino o Naruto, o algún mensajero del Hokage o… Suspiró. _Desde los poros se nota tu nerviosismo, Shikamaru._

Sin embargo, pese a todos los posibles rostros que pasaron por su cabeza, el de Temari fue el menos esperado. O mejor dicho, no previsto jamás. Al abrir la puerta, allí estaba, empapada y sonrojada, con una bolsa de… ¿Verduras? en la mano.

¿Qué hacía allí?

— ¿Vas a quedarte embobado o vas a dejarme pasar? Me estoy helando —dijo, tan sutil como siempre, la kunoichi de la arena.

Anonadado y sin respuesta, su sistema nervioso pareció desconectarse de sus extremidades cuando, torpemente, se hizo a un lado y la dejó entrar. Ella le pasó por al lado y él volteó a cerrar la puerta. Cuando giró, no hubo tiempo antes de que ella se le abalanzara.

Esperó un golpe, un empujón, un insulto, una técnica secreta mortal que lo enviaría junto a su padre y maestro. Cualquier tipo de ataque…

Más todo lo contrario.

Pese a chorrear agua, Temari lo estaba abrazando, con fuerza, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir cómo el corazón le golpeaba, fuerte, y se percató de que el suyo latía con la misma intensidad. ¿A qué se debía todo esto?

—Temari…

—Perdón.

_¿Eh?_

—Perdón. Perdón por ser tan terca, por buscar pelea siempre, por ser tan atolondrada y por querer complicar las cosas cada vez que tengo la oportunidad. Perdón por no haberte preguntado y por sacar rápidas conclusiones. Perdón por ser tan egocéntrica. Soy un monstruo egoísta y narcisista que nunca se fija en los sentimientos de los demás. No vi lo mucho que estás sufriendo, Shikamaru. No vi todo lo que la Guerra te quitó ni tampoco pude ver tus manotazos por salir de la oscuridad en la que estás metido.

Cada palabra de ella iba en aumento, tanto de volumen como de fuerza. Las vibraciones emitidas por su voz rebotaban en su pecho, donde aún tenía ella escondida su cabeza. Fue un salto al alivio que alguien exteriorizara todo lo que él guardaba dentro. Porque lo hacía real y aceptable. Y, una vez que un problema se aceptaba, consecuentemente debía ser el otro paso: superarlo.

Fue una sorpresa sentir su rostro caliente, y no por vergüenza al estar así de juntos. Unas lágrimas se le escabulleron de sus ojos, perdiéndose en la cabellera rubia de ella. "_Ni tampoco pude ver tus manotazos por salir de la oscuridad en la que estás metido_". ¿Qué tan evidente era aquello? ¿Qué tan desesperado se hallaba como para que alguien notara cuán hundido estaba? ¿Qué tan débil podía ser para dejar que tanta mierda lo consumiera?

—Perdón por ser como soy.

Hubo un silencio cuando chocaron sus ojos. Aguamarina. Café. Las miradas se sostuvieron, pese a las lágrimas, pese al bochorno, pese a todo lo que los volvía mundanos. Dentro, para sí y al unísono, entendieron que no podían tirar más de aquella cuerda; que, tarde o temprano, cedería y cortaría, y ambos terminarían lastimados. No podían sucumbir ante aquello. Después de tantos errores, de tanta batalla y de tanto horror, anhelaban la paz.

Paz consigo mismos.

Paz entre ambos.

Shikamaru recordó la primera vez que fueron a cenar, que caminaron por Konoha sin rumbo, y que la acompañó hasta la posada cuando se hizo tarde. Recordó cómo el rubor le quedaba bien en sus mejillas —incluso si fue producto del alcohol—. Recordó el brillo en sus labios y en su mirada, aunque esta última lo atormentaría aún más. Esos ojos brillantes, astutos, sabios y expresivos. Sí, expresivos. Temari siempre fue de pocas palabras, pero se expresaba con sus ojos. Aquellos dos orbes claros denotaban todo lo que nunca se atrevía a decir. Le encantaba todo de ella, más sus ojos se llevaban la corona. Le costó demasiado olvidar su brillo cuando, la mañana siguiente a su cita, partió junto a sus hermanos rumbo a Suna.

Ahora que podía contemplarlos nuevamente, le costaría aún más olvidarlos.

Shikamaru largó un suspiro, abrazándola con fuerza.

—No hay nada de malo en cómo eres —susurró.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hola, nuevamente. **

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, estoy un tanto ocupada con la facultad y mis actividades jeje :)**

**No olviden dejar un review. **

**Byee!**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Sucedió todo muy rápido. La vuelta a casa, luego de terminar su té y de que la lluvia amainara, Shikamaru ofreció acompañarla. Había sido raro aquel momento en el que se sentaron frente a frente en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, pero, al cabo de unos segundos, entablaron una charla amena, obviamente, evitando los minutos bochornosos de sus palabras. Ambos lo evitaron como grandes expertos en la materia, más Temari que Shikamaru. Aunque no pudo evitar una de sus jugarretas.

Aceptó, tan solo porque eran las dos de la mañana y, a pesar de no encontrar problema en romperle la cara a cualquier tipo que quisiese propasarse, temía perderse. Visitaba Konoha seguido, era verdad, pero no conocía en profundidad la aldea.

Allí se encontraban, caminando entre la neblina y el frío de la noche otoñal. Había tanto ruido y tanto silencio al mismo tiempo. Ruido de ellos, de sus respiraciones, de sus pasos, de las hojas y de la llovizna helada. Silencio de la las calles, de sus palabras, de sus miradas. Por alguna razón, no se atrevían a mirarse.

Por unos segundos, Temari pensó en hablar, en comentar algo sobre los exámenes chunin, bromear incluso, más cuando lo miraba de reojo y contemplaba el hermoso perfil de Shikamaru, sentía la necesidad de callar y dejar que los envolviera el sonido de las hojas rozándose.

Las calles estaban alumbradas por las farolas. Las casas, pintorescas y aparentemente acogedoras, pintadas de colores singulares. De vez en cuando, se observaban luces encendidas dentro. Resultaba curioso que aquellas calles ruidosas, abastecidas de gente y niños y niñas jugando, de vendedores y de ninjas que correteaban cumpliendo sus misiones, por las noches, no fuese otra cosa que parsimonia. Si así resultaba en otoño, besando al invierno, no quería imaginar en primavera o, aún mejor, en verano, donde —según le comentó Shikamaru mientras charlaban en la mesa— las tiendas abrían hasta tarde, solían hacerse pequeños festivales y ferias, y el Hokage ofrecía un pequeño espectáculo de fuegos artificiales cada tanto.

Sucedió todo muy rápido cuando llegaron a la posada. Lo que parecía una eternidad concluyó al cabo de diez minutos, él direccionando la caminata. Subieron los escalones hasta el porche y Temari apoyó la mano en la puerta, sin abrirla. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿"Gracias"? ¿"Perdón por la molestia"? ¿"Nos vemos, vago"?

— ¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó, sobresaltándola.

Rotó sobre su eje, despacio, con el corazón a mil latidos por segundos.

Shikamaru era la clase de hombre que si, fueran otras las circunstancias, lo evitaría a toda costa: vago, orgulloso, quejoso y todo le resultaba extremadamente problemático. Pero debía ser honesta y dejarse de rodeos. Le atraía como nadie. Desde su cabello negro y liso, pasando por sus ojos cafés (los cuales no podía mirar más de un minuto porque la estremecían), su nariz y sus labios… Se perdía en su cuello y en sus anchos hombros… Y ella no era una tonta. Todo ninja tenía un riguroso entrenamiento. Shikamaru podía ser el más vago, pero debajo de la ropa y de toda esa flojera había un cuerpo, había musculo y tan solo pensarlo, un nudo le ataba la garganta, dificultándole tragar.

Allí, bajo la leve luz de la calle, a Temari se le dificultaba tragar.

—Ehh —dijo, perdiéndose unos segundo más en su cuello.

_Levanta la mirada, Temari. Levanta la m-a-l-d-i-t-a mirada._ Lo hizo, topándose nuevamente con los ojos de él.

—Gra-gracias —murmuró—, por acompañarme, ya sabes —rió nerviosa—. Y lo siento por, eh bueno, lo de antes.

Sucedió todo muy rápido cuando su rostro fue rozado por los dedos fríos de Shikamaru, cuando la claridad desapareció, cuando sintió su perfume mezclado con olor a cigarrillo, cuando sus labios fueron acaparados por los de él.

Sucedió todo muy rápido cuando su cuerpo de relajó y, cuidadosamente, apoyó sus manos heladas en el rostro de Shikamaru y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

—Quédate hasta que pare la lluvia —dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se sentía avergonzado, y más aún cuando se disolvieron el abrazo, mudos y conectados por las miradas unos breves segundos, sonrojados. Más no podía fingir que esos últimos minutos no habían sucedido, porque sí. Sucedieron. Temari había ido hasta su casa con una disculpa atravesada y cada palabra logró arrancarle de a pedacitos unas migajas del dolor que sentía. Un súbito de emociones, en todas direcciones, arremolinándose en su pecho y siendo largadas ante cada respiración. Ella podría traerle paz a su mundo… ¿Ella podría traerle paz a su mundo?

Quería que se quedara, de eso estaba seguro. Al menos, hasta que la lluvia parara y la acompañaría de regreso.

—Es tarde —se excusó.

Encaminó hacia la cocina, pasado por su lado. _Vainilla, siempre huele a vainilla._

—Es tarde, pero quédate, acepta un té y unas galletas. Te acompaño de regreso, cuando amaine la lluvia. ¿Te parece? —Sugirió, poniendo la pava sobre el fuego—. No seas _orgullosa_.

Recordó leer una carta, en la cual el tema de conversación se basaba en el punto débil y fuerte de Temari: el orgullo.

"_Toda mi vida me enseñaron a no bajarle la mirada a nadie, ni siquiera a la kunoichi o shinobi más letal. Formé mi orgullo, mi arrogancia a través de ello. SOY orgullosa, me gusta serlo. No me arrodillo por nadie, más que por mí misma…_

_Ahora, cuando lo pienso, siento un poco de lástima por esa niña que escupía cuantas malas miradas recibía. _

_Pero es quién soy ahora, forma parte de mí el orgullo. ¿Y qué puedo decir? Soy orgullosa. Me gusta serlo."_

Observó, deleitándose, la transformación en el rostro de Temari. Sus cejas se alzaron, levemente, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa y sus ojos se cerraron a la vez que torció un poco su cabeza. _En el blanco_.

—Está bien. Me quedo, un rato, nada más.

Aguardaron en silencio a que calentara el agua. De a ratos, lograba mirarla, cuando ella se dispersaba y observaba cada detalle de la cocina. Se había sentado en una silla, justo en su lugar. Pensó hacer una broma, un comentario al respecto, algo como "¿Tendremos problemas por ver quién se sienta en qué lugar?" pero rápidamente sacó dos conclusiones ante ello: a) ese comentario gritaba a los cuatro vientos "tranquilo, amigo"; b) a penas soltarlo, se sonrojaría porque, indirectamente, remitía a una convivencia, juntos. Mejor evitar situaciones bochornosas.

Cuando el agua estuvo lista, colocó en dos tazas los saquitos de té y vertió el líquido caliente. Colocó la taza color arcilla frente a ella y se sentó tras dejar su taza frente a la otra.

—Quizás no sean como los de Suna — advirtió, recordando que la aldea de la arena destacaba por sus deliciosos tés y, además, que de que era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Temari.

—Descuida. Háblame de Konoha.

Shikamaru se estiró en su silla, mordiendo la galleta que había tomado previamente.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—Cualquier cosa. Lugares que te gusten, algo que te agrade en sí de la aldea. Siempre vengo por puras diplomacias, me gustaría venir como turista alguna vez. Es bueno tener recomendaciones y ese estilo de cosas, para saber, ya sabes.

Aguardó a responder. ¿Qué podría recomendarle? No es que saliera mucho, le gustaba descansar en algún lugar tranquilo, a la sombra, contemplar las nubes, comer algo delicioso de vez en cuando. No podía decir "Oh, verás no hago mucho más que estar en mi casa o en el trabajo, si quieres un buen lugar, el alfeizar de mi ventana estará siempre disponible para tí". _Por todos los cielos, Shikamaru, que patético._ Pensó, entre su normal vida, qué le gustaba... Oh, el verano en Konoha.

—En verano. Ven en verano —respondió, mirándola con una sonrisa—. Las tiendas abren hasta tarde, suelen hacerse festivales y ferias repletas de juegos, comidas y demás. A veces, por algún aniversario u algo, el Hokage organiza un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. No es la gran cosa, pero merece crédito. Por otra parte, creo que todo luce mejor en verano.

_La gente se siente mejor en verano._

—Como nativa del desierto, me quejaré del verano. La temperatura es agobiante y sudamos mucho, más aún al cumplir misiones —objetó ella, llevándose una galleta a la boca.

—En eso te doy puntos —dijo él, inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando sus antebrazos en la mesa—, pero siempre puedes ir a refrescarte al río.

—En Suna no hay ríos —refutó, riéndose—. Ni nada similar. A veces, cuando llueve, se crean pequeños oasis pero no son eternos, quizás están dos semanas, como mucho, luego, arena, arena, y más arena.

—Pues ven a Konoha en verano, podemos ir a nadar.

— ¿A nadar? ¿Es una cita? ¿Nadar implica usar poca ropa?

Juraría, frente a los mil dioses que custodiaban esa tierra, que el té fue expulsado por sus fosas nasales al oír las dos últimas preguntas. Empezó a toser al son de la risa de Temari. Ocasionalmente, olvidaba que debajo de ese sonrojo y esas coletas de niña, se ocultaba una mujer adulta con conciencia de sus palabras. Le pesaba la vida, pues sí, pero él también podía entrar en ese juego.

—A nadar, sí. Es una cita, quizás. ¿Poca ropa? Eso depende.

No le bajó la mirada ni un maldito segundo. La miraría fijo, aún si dependía de todas sus fuerzas para no acobardarse.

— ¿Depende de qué?

Notó que se cruzaba de piernas. Notó cómo, delicadamente, llevaba la taza a sus labios, sin despegare la mirada.

_¡Dios! ¿Estamos coqueteando en mi cocina?_

—Ya sabes, depende… Depende de la persona, del traje de baño. Depende de muchas cosas, Temari.

Pronunciar su nombre bajo aquel contexto conllevaba a preguntarse si su estremecimiento resultaba más notorio que el de ella. Pero sabía que había ganado cuando oyó un leve carraspeo. No acostumbraban a llamarse por sus nombres. La ocasión debía ser especial o, dada esta situación, por medidas necesarias. No era que le preocupaba llamar a las mujeres por sus nombres, con Ino, Sakura y Hinata lo hacía tranquilamente... Más con Temari era diferente. _Temari_.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Eso espero.

El tema cambió a los exámenes chunin tras unos minutos de silencio. Al cabo de una hora, la lluvia amainó y decidieron ir en ese momento antes de que fuera una tormenta mayor. Shikamaru direccionó el regreso, pues sabía bien que Temari no conocía esas zonas. Caminaron en silencio, acompañados por una llovizna aguda, helada. De a ratos, se daba el lujo de observarla. No era tan pequeña, pero sí la superaba en varios centímetros. Le resultaba tierno lo respingona que era su nariz, le daba un aire a chiquilla —aunque bien sabia que nada de niña quedaba allí, no tras el evento en la cocina—, más si algo acaparaba toda su atención, luego de sus ojos, eran sus labios, rosados y pequeños.

Una vez, luego de su primera cita (oficial) quiso besarla, sin embargo, la cobardía le ganó.

Tan solo unos segundos de despiste tardó en percatarse que ya se hallaban frente a la posada de la Arena. Subieron los peldaños hasta el porche y lo desconcertó que no entrara, que se quedara allí, parada, mirando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

Ella giró y a él le pareció oír cómo la madera crujía bajo sus pies.

_No seas cobarde, Shikamaru. _

—Ehh… Gra-gracias, por acompañarme, ya sabes…Y lo siento por, eh bueno, lo de antes.

_No seas un "bebé llorón"._

Bajo la escueta luz de las farolas de la calle, junto al murmuro de la lluvia, acunó su rostro, contrastando calor con frío, y llevó sus labios a los de ella. La besó. Y las frías manos de Temari se apoyaron en su rostro. Y se separaron para mirarse, sonrojados. Y volvieron a besarse.

Un beso más estrechados.

Un beso más demandante.

Un beso más buscado.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, estoy de vuelta, espero que les haya gustado. Probablemente actualice un poco más seguido en este mes, pues finaliza el cuatrimestre de la carrera y tengo tiempo antes de anotarme a otras materias.**

**Las cosas se estaban dilatando bastante, ¿no creen? Ya era momento de que algo ocurriera jaja.**

**Gracias por sus reviews. No olviden dejar otro.**

**Byee!**


	8. Capítulo 8

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 8

La sensación de los labios de Shikamaru rozando los suyos era comparable a la brisa de verano, cálida y suave.

En su estómago, un revoltijo.

Rodó sobre su cuerpo, arrastrando consigo las sábanas. La luz de la mañana rebotaba en las paredes blancas del cuarto, dándole al ambiente un aspecto puro y armonioso. El pequeño reloj sobre la mesita marcaba las ocho en punto. Dos horas más tarde de lo que generalmente se despertaba habitualmente, pues allí no había responsabilidades, ni papeleo por revisar u completar, ni inquietudes que atender.

Durante esos días, se despertaba pensando en aquello. En el beso. Sí, se había besado con Shikamaru. Debía repetírselo, confirmarlo y entender que nada era obra de un genjutsu o de su imaginación. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después contribuía a que a veces dudara de ese hecho. Y es que, _nada sucedió_. Los tres días siguientes, Shikamaru no apareció por la posada, ni nada similar. Aunque, para ser justa, ella tampoco lo había buscado. No había asomado ni su sombra por la torre del Hokage, excusándose si necesitaban ayuda con las fichas de los aspirantes a chunin o cualquier otra cosa similar, con tal de ver, husmear si él se encontraba allí.

_Cobarde_.

Rodó para el otro lado, llevándose consigo la almohada para apretujarla contra su pecho y refregar su cara.

Resultaba evidente que sí lo había pensado. Pretender la conveniencia solo para verlo. Pero era una cobarde. Cuando planteaba la situación desde una perspectiva frívola, le parecía absurdo que una mujer de veintidós años tuviese un comportamiento tal respecto al amor, transformándose en una chiquilla de trece. El orgullo, sus agallas y su sentido de plantar cara a todo lo que se cruzase por delante se desvanecía, quedando debajo de una enorme pila de sonrojos y tartamudeos.

_Cobarde_.

Apretó la almohada con más fuerza.

Shikamaru tampoco había dado señales de humo, mínimamente. Pero no podía juzgarlo como se juzgaba a sí misma. Allí, en Konoha, independientemente de haber adelantado su viaje por "asuntos oficiales", no debía cumplir la tarea como asistente del Kage, al contrario de él, quien sí debía realizarla. Entendía perfectamente lo que significaba ocupar ese puesto. Llenar papeles, revisar que estén en perfecto estado, realizar las correcciones necesarias, atender las inquietudes o solicitudes de las pequeñas aldeas dependientes, leer reclamos de los aldeanos y blah blah blah.

Era muy egoísta de su parte pretender que en plena víspera de los exámenes, acudiese a su puerta y tocase para…

_¿Para qué? _

¿Qué debían decirse? "_Hola, nos hemos besado hace unos días, ¿recuerdas?_". De tan solo pensarlo su corazón se agitaba. Aprendió a manipular armas, a manipular un abanico cuyo peso era la mitad —y un poco más— del suyo, a no temerle a nada y a mostrar los dientes cuando alguien quería enfrentarla. Aprendió paso a paso a cómo ser certera y no fallar cuando se trataba del enemigo. Pero nadie había sido capaz de enseñarle cosas sobre el… amor.

¡Y es que ni siquiera sabía nada de ello! El manual de entrenamiento ninja no venía con un capítulo dedicado a las relaciones afectivas. A veces, en la frialdad de sus pensamientos originados por un entrenamiento carente de humanidad, se preguntaba si todo aquello era una mera fascinación por lo que Shikamaru le producía, y no Shikamaru en sí. Es decir las sensaciones tales como el hormigueo, el sonrojo, el calor bajándole por su cuerpo era lo que más le fascinaba y no un muchcacho… Un muchacho alto y delgado capaz de descolocarle las ideas en dos segundos apenas lo veía…

Era todo… Era todo tan complicado.

Sacudió su cabeza, en negación.

_Eres una maldita complicada, Temari._

Bufó y se sentó en el tatami. Su pelo alborotado, melena de león.

Pensaba demasiado, más de lo que su cabeza y su corazón podían asimilar. Evidentemente algo le sucedía con Shikamaru. Algo. Amor. Atracción. _Algo_. Porque existía un enorme abismo entre haber visto la muerte incontables veces y no temblado nunca, y olvidarse de su propio nombre cuando un flojo con cara de pereza rondaba junto a ella.

Pateó esos pensamientos y se levantó.

* * *

La había cagado. Definitivamente.

Luego de separarse, entró a la posada sin voltear a verlo, ni siquiera cuando cerró la puerta tras entrar. Anonadado por unos segundos, tuvo un breve impulso en levantar su mano y golpear la puerta para disculparse.

_Pero te ha correspondido, idiota._

No era alucinación suya que ella lo besara de nuevo, ni que su respiración se alterara un poco. Había sido un beso correspondido. Lo que lo descolocaba era todo lo sucedido después. No lo miró, no se despidió. Nada. Él tampoco hizo mucho como para que le den un premio, se quedó allí parado, asimilando los cinco segundos en los cuales Temari se alejó y escabulló tras la puerta. ¿No le habría gustado el beso? ¿Besaba mal? En su defensa, no tenía mucha experiencia en cuanto a besos, o, mejor dicho, no tenía experiencia en el amor. Todo lo que "sabía" era un reflejo de sus padres, pequeñas muestras de afecto y ya. No fueron muy ilustrativos en la materia.

Y se sentía indefenso. Los siguientes doscientos movimientos que podía calcular en el campo de batalla, con Temari, desaparecían. Igual que pararse en el frente sin un plan previamente meditado. Ir a la batalla sin armas y en las últimas gotas de chakra. Era como intentar cualquier movimiento y que tu oponente, en cuestión de segundos, te derribara y colocara un kunai en tu garganta.

Soltó una risa. Si esos pensamientos los escuchara su difunto maestro, le pediría que dejara de ver todo como un tablero donde cada pieza debía ocupar un lugar esencial. "_Deja de calcular y suéltate_".

_Soltarse_.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Dio un largo suspiro.

Se caracterizaba por ser alguien cuyo estilo de vida se definía como "suelto". O al menos así lo creía hasta que cierta persona surcó por las nubes y se instaló en sus pensamientos. Cuando se trataba de Temari, la dejadez de sus acciones pasaba a ser movimientos rígidos, palabras estructuradas y un fuerte tamborileo en su pecho. No era idiota, sabía que existía una atracción, al menos de su parte. Pero era todo nuevo. _El pichón que sale del huevo y empieza a descubrir el mundo. O algo así._

Cuando niño, solamente pretendía una vida normal, común y corriente, sin mucho esfuerzo, sin mucho qué hacer. Pero los planes del destino fueron otros: participar en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Nadie, en su sano juicio, participaba en una guerra y salía ileso, ya sea física o psicológicamente. Quedaban astillas, era consciente de ello. Su padre, su maestro, lo que no pudo proteger, su madre, sus seres queridos. La vulnerabilidad de aquel entonces y las secuelas por las que transitaba remitían todo a un estado donde se anulaban sus defensas y se convertía nuevamente en un chiquillo que no sabe qué hacer, qué decir.

Lo único que detestaba de todo el asunto con Temari, era esa sensación de vulnerabilidad que resurgía brutalmente por sus entrañas y quedaba atascada en su garganta. Temari lo volvía alguien vulnerable, alguien ciego que no sabía por dónde iba. Y para un estratega como él, la incertidumbre se volvía uno de sus mayores miedos.

En sus días más calmos, cuando la oportunidad de fumar un cigarrillo, sin que nadie lo interrumpiese, se presentaba, dispersaba todas aquellas inseguridades. Si tenía tiempo, se cuestionaba qué clase de hombre era. En ocasiones, oía la voz de su amiga Ino, en la juventud, gritándole "¡A ninguna mujer le gustan los perezosos como tú!". Y se reía. No era su culpa que todo le cansase tanto, que todo le resultara molesto y pesado a tal punto de tan solo querer tirarse en algún campito a observar las nubes. Y allí, cuando se figuraba en aquel espacio verde, la paz que le transmitía estar ahí coincidía con la paz que le transmitían los ojos de Temari. Como si todos sus fantasmas, sus inquietudes y miedos se desvanecieran cual vapor de té. Así, fluyendo por la boquilla de la tetera y perdiéndose en el aire.

Temari era un lugar de paz.

Y en un punto, se contradecía. La misma persona que iluminaba todos los rincones de su alma, a su vez, desataba una tormenta en sí mismo. Lo anulaba completamente, dejándolo a la merced de ella.

Temari era su lugar de paz, obviamente. Pero también su debilidad.

Era una problemática. Eso lo convertía en un problemático.

Se rió.

Observó la escasa pila de papales que descansaba en su escritorio. Diez solicitudes más y ya todo acabaría, al menos esa semana. En la siguiente, todos los asistentes de los otros Kages harían presencia en Konoha, trayendo consigo papeleo. Soltó un gran suspiro, recordando a su amigo, la razón por la cual él aceptó aquel puesto. _Más te vale, Naruto, que seas un gran Hokage._

Atacó las hojas, pensando en que, tal vez, podría pasar por la posada de la arena y llevar algunos bocadillos en forma de disculpa.

* * *

**Quién diría que sigo viva lol**

**Bueno, perdón por la enorme tardanza. No fue intencional del todo, si mal no calculo, hace medio año o más que no escribo nada de nada. Pero nada. El año pasado fue bastante complicado y dejé de hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas, estudiar. Tuve una crisis gigantesca y contarlo acá me alivia un poco. Por suerte, estoy con ayuda psicológica y voy lidiando con la ansiedad. A todo esto, quiero decirles que si se sienten mal o algo, no teman en pedir ayuda. A veces, por no preocupar a nadie o por pretender que podemos aguantarnos todo, caemos en un espiral que no termina nunca y no podemos salir. Antes, durante o al final de lo que sea que estés atravesando, no temas en pedir ayuda. Somos personas, está bien.**

**Sacando eso, les traigo un capítulo que se envuelve más en los personajes y sus pensamientos. Pretendo humanizarlos y desde ya, habrán muchos capítulos así, donde el conflicto se presente con uno mismo más que con el entorno. **_**Ahh un tecito de drama**_

**En fin, dejen un review si se copan y espero estar actualizando pronto.**

**Bye**


	9. Capítulo 9

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Para las cinco y media de la tarde, Temari caminaba regreso a la posada.

El cielo otoñal comenzaba a teñir la tarde de dorado, mezclándose con el naranja y el rojo de las hojas caídas sobre el pavimento. Las farolas, poco a poco, comenzaban a encenderse y el viento anticipó que esa sería una noche helada. Aún circulaban personas por las calles y tanto shinobis como kunoichis arribaban a la aldea o partían para misiones. Los niños comenzaban a entrar a sus casas y ella caminaba como si no tuviese apuro. No lo tenía.

Había decidido, durante el medio día, fingir ser turista y conocer lugares de Konoha que, tiempo atrás, había pasado por alto. No existía el tiempo en ese entonces, ahora, de sobra. O, mejor dicho, cuando no estaba cumpliendo su labor como representante del Kazekage. Así que, sin dudar, se embarcó en la solitaria aventura, visitando algunas galerías y ferias de artesanos. Al final del recorrido, optó por ir a la biblioteca, en busca de cualquier libro la ayudase a sobrellevar aquella larga espera para los exámenes.

Era evidente, pensó a la vez que ojeaba los lomos de los libros, que nada había sucedido como esperaba. Se maldijo dos veces por tener las expectativas muy altas con Shikamaru. En su mente, aunque intentó opacarlo varias veces, existía esa esperanza de que quizás, esta vez, las cosas fueran diferentes. Que finalmente se concretaría aquello que le quitaba el sueño, que la conducía, durante la madrugada de Suna, a abrir el cajón de su mesa de luz y leer y releer las cartas que se enviaban.

Y se sentía confundida. Porque esas cartas existían, y las palabras allí plasmadas también. Y el beso… Oh, el beso. Eso había sucedido. Y lo rememoraba una y otra vez, y, y…

Y…

_¿Y?_

No supo cómo finalizar todos esos pensamientos. Por ende, tomó un libro gordísimo que había ojeado antes de llegar a la encrucijada. "Clan Nara: la historia completa". No era mentirosa, al menos no consigo misma. El clan de Shikamaru captaba su completa atención, desde su habilidad para la manipulación de sombras (con la cual la había derrotado en sus primeros exámenes), hasta el hecho de ser uno de los más prestigiosos dentro de la aldea. Si bien, ella ocupaba un "título" si así podía decírsele: La Princesa del Desierto. Sin embargo, pese a que así la llamaban entre los señores feudales de su país y los altos consejeros, no existía tal símbolo que cargar en su espalda. Solamente ella y sus hermanos, sin símbolo, sin clan, sin un grupo de personas que portasen el mismo apellido. Esto la diferenciaba completamente de Shikamaru, quien sí cargaría, en un futuro, con hombres, mujeres y niños bajo su ala, bajo sus decisiones, todos portadores del símbolo.

Con el libro bajo su brazo derecho, avistó la posada a lo lejos. Abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, por encontrarlo sentado en los peldaños de la entrada. Aferró el libro con todas sus fuerzas, rogando porque él lo pasara por alto. Sería una vergüenza absoluta ser descubierta. Respiró hondo, no movió la mirada. Lo afrontaría.

A un metro de distancia, Shikamaru ya se encontraba de pie. La miraba a los ojos, fijamente. Un choque de negro y aguamarina, fusionándose como el fuego y el viento.

—Tengamos una cita.

Dos segundos después, toda la compostura por la que luchó en mantener, desapareció. Sin reparo alguno, soltó un ruidito agudo, alterándose. El calor le subía por el cuerpo, comprendiendo que no se trataba de alguna broma. Shikamaru la observaba firme, exento de duda en su pedido, en su postura; al contrario, casi inclinado hacia ella, expectante a su respuesta.

El sol comenzó a ponerse. La luz reflejada en sus rostros oscilaba entre amarillo y naranja. El viento frío sopló, colándose entre la nebulosa de sentimientos atolondrados que bailaban a sus alrededores.

"_La esperanza es algo que aprendimos a las duras, ¿verdad? Cuando niño, mi maestro hablaba de eso, de la esperanza, de aferrarse a algo que anhelas y persistir en que sucederá"_

"_Una de mis primeras lecciones fue jamás tener esperanza, siempre aguardar a que lo peor suceda. Prepararnos mentalmente para afrontarlo. Admito que vivir la Guerra, me trajo esperanza"._

"_Guardo la esperanza de que sí podemos tener algo. Tener algo, Temari"_

"_A veces, pienso lo mismo"_

Y se sentía confundida. Porque esas cartas existían, y las palabras allí plasmadas también. Y el beso… Oh, el beso. Eso había sucedido. Y lo rememoraba una y otra vez, y, y… Y quería aferrarse a la esperanza de un futuro donde él estuviese allí, a su lado, tomándole firmemente la mano, mirándola a los ojos y susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Corría y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por alcanzar la luz que escapaba ágilmente entre los rincones más oscuros de su alma, los cuales empeñaban en alejarla de un futuro mejor.

Las cartas existían.

Las palabras existían.

Los sentimientos existían.

¿Cuánto más postergaría enfrentar sus mayores temores?

* * *

Estaba todo perfectamente calculado: saldría del trabajo, compraría unos pastelitos rellenos en la panadería y encaminaría en dirección a la residencia de la Arena. Sí, sí, todo decidido. La miraría a los ojos y se disculparía por el beso. Luego, le entregaría los dulces a modo de disculpa y evitaría cualquier tipo de golpe que se dirigiese a su rostro.

Sí, todo perfectamente calculado. Excepto dos cosas: la primera, no encontraba el valor suficiente para emprender camino; la segunda, había olvidado que ese día almorzaría con Choji.

— ¿En qué piensas? —oyó la voz de su amigo, quitándolo de su ensoñación.

—En nada.

Ambos se hallaban en BBQ aguardando a que la comida llegase. Se sorprendió bastante cuando lo encontró en la salida de la Torre del Hokage, disculpándose por haber olvidado que almorzarían juntos. Si lo pensaba un poco, con todo el asunto de los exámenes, apenas tenía tiempo para verse con su mejor amigo, y eso sin contar con Ino.

—Te ves cansado. ¿Está todo bien?

—Últimamente, mi vida se resume en papeles, exámenes chunin, más papeles—bufó.

Sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla, encendiéndolo. Dio una larga calada, soltando el humo en un soplo que rozó el cansancio. Lo bajó cuando la mirada de su amigo no lo soltaba.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no se ha vuelto un vicio? —preguntó Choji, dispersando el humo con ambas manos.

—Tranquilo, no se me ha vuelto un vicio. No fumo si no te gusta —le respondió.

—No me molesta, es que, ya sabes, eres mi amigo, me preocupa tu salud.

—Te lo agradezco.

Una fuente de carne y vegetales crudos fueron apoyados sobre la mesa. Sin esperar, Choji los dispersó ágilmente sobre las brasas. Shikamaru rió, apagando el cigarrillo contra el cenicero. Extrañaba a su amigo como nadie.

—Ino me dijo que Temari está en la aldea.

—Sí —se limitó a responder.

— ¿"Si"? ¿La has visto? —indagó el otro.

Dudó de si responder a la pregunta. No se caracterizaba por ser un buen mentiroso, tampoco le gustaba hacerlo, mucho menos a su mejor amigo. Pero bien sabía que si respondía afirmativamente, lo siguiente sería un torbellino de preguntas, las cuales no sabría cómo responder.

—Es _complicado_.

Choji no hizo más preguntas respecto a la kunoichi de la arena.

* * *

Tras terminar de comer, Choji pidió postre y Shikamaru decidió acompañarlo. Tres copas de helado, una para él y dos para su amigo.

—Sabes —dijo Choji—, tú y yo tenemos muchas similitudes y muchas diferencias. Todo depende de quién mire, quién juzgue.

Una mueca de confusión se plasmó en su rostro. ¿A qué venía ese discurso?

—Yo creo, Shikamaru, que eso es verdad. Y te diré por qué —Pausó para comer tres cucharadas seguidas de su primera copa—. No es una novedad que estoy saliendo con Karui.

Alguna vaga idea tenía sobre la muchacha de Kumogakure no Sato: que era pelirroja, que salía con su amigo y que se enojaba fácilmente, o al menos eso había comentado Choji hace un tempo.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Me refiero, a que yo estoy saliendo con Karui, una chica de otra aldea. Esa es una de mis similitudes contigo: ambos estamos enamorados de mujeres de otras aldeas.

Se atragantó con el helado tras oír la palabra "enamorado". Tosió un poco.

— ¿Quién ha hablado de estar enamorado?

— Un día —siguió su amigo, sin importarle que él refutara—, tras despedir a Karui de la aldea, pues debía regresar, cruzó por mi cabeza la idea de que podría suceder que ella no volviese más. ¡Y me aterré! ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—Sé más específico. No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

—No lo tomes como una advertencia, tómalo como un consejo de viejos amigos —Pausó, otras tres cucharadas más—. Shikamaru, un día de estos, Temari cruzará la puerta de la aldea y no volverá jamás. No al menos si sigues así. Y esto es lo que define si tendremos otra similitud u otra diferencia: yo estoy dispuesto a dar todo y a dejar todo, lo que tengo y lo que soy, por la mujer que amo, por la mujer que quiero a mi lado. ¿Estás tú, dispuesto a eso?

* * *

—Déjame cambiarme —respondió.

Temari desapareció tras la puerta de la posada.

Luego de ir a su casa y ducharse, había cruzado la aldea a una velocidad bastante considerable para ser un tipo cuyo el mínimo movimiento le produce flojera. Pero esta era una ocasión especial y no podía darse el lujo de tardarse en el camino por fumar o mirar las nubes anaranjadas.

Choji era, por sobre todas las cosas, un alma buena, y lo había confirmado esa mañana cuando, finalmente, comprendió qué estaba en juego: todo lo que habían construido con Temari. Esa relación, que fue creciendo con los años, con ellos, con sus batallas, con sus aciertos, fallas y temores. Esa relación que se vio opacada por su corazón inmaduro y temeroso, harto del dolor y perdido en la oscuridad. Esa relación que no tenía nombre, pero porque no le buscaban uno, porque ninguno se atrevía a saltar al vacío y soltar la necesidad de control. Y por el contrario, esa relación en la que uno saltaba y luego se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Un día, Temari no volvería. Cedería su puesto o evitaría las reuniones en La Hoja. Le asustaba más aquello que detener su análisis profundo de absolutamente todo por un día, por una hora, por una semana, por un año y por toda su vida. Un muchacho que siempre tenía las de ganar, pero que sentía morir en las de perder.

Y un día, perdería a Temari.

Eso, le aterraba más que cualquier enemigo.

No verla, a lo lejos de la puerta de entrada a la aldea, llegar. Con su pequeña mochila de viaje y su pelo alborotado. No esperarla, apoyado en una columna, sonriendo vagamente, pero por dentro muriéndose por el reencuentro. No saludarla con algún chiste, o que ella se burlase por ser "un bebé llorón". No acompañarla en cada salida que hiciera por la aldea, y excusar uno que otro té en su oficina bajo "asuntos oficiales". No verla, no sentir el perfume de su shampoo, apreciar su sonrisa cuando comía algo delicioso. No sentirse en paz y completamente lleno cuando ella está allí, hablándole, riéndose…

Todo y mucho más le aterraba. Y él estaba dispuesto a cambiar, a ser diferente, a ser más valiente y decidido, a dejar todo lo que tenía por ella.

Porque era un tonto enamorado cuyo pasatiempo consistía en tomarse el tiempo necesario para todo. Hasta que entendió que si seguía tomándose tiempo, ella no volvería a cruzar por esa puerta.

Sentado en el peldaño, fumando un cigarrillo, divagaba en si realmente ya era un vicio o una acción automática. Oyó la puerta abrirse detrás de él. Se puso de pie. Temari vestía de civil, con un pantalón negro, acampanado, hasta la pantorrilla y una camisa verde oliva. No portaba su abanico ni ninguna otra arma.

—Hoy soy civil —dijo, bromeando.

—Me parece fantástico.

Encaminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad. Era viernes, por ende, muchos comercios abrirían hasta tarde y habría más movimiento de personas que de costumbre.

Luego de unos minutos, Shikamaru decidió hablar.

— De seguro estarás confundida. Perdona si fui mu abrupto —se disculpó.

—No confundida, al menos, no del todo. Pero sí sorprendida —juró ver una leve sonrisa.

—Ya, entiendo. Aparezco luego de un par de días de… —Dio un largo suspiro, llevándose una mano a la nuca, frotándola.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle y volteó completamente hacia ella.

—Escucha, lamento haberte besado la otra noche. Quizás no te gustó que lo hiciera, o el beso en sí. No…

—No me molestó que me besaras —le respondió, siguiendo el camino, dejándolo atrás.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo que oyes. No me molestó que me besaras, Shikamaru.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a su nombre que nunca le producía nada cuando lo oía. Pero esta vez, fue diferente. No supo si fue por la voz de ella, por el contexto en el que se hallaban, o por el arrastre de la palabra, como si lo hubiese dicho con alguna intención. Pero su mandíbula castañeó, y no fue por el frío.

* * *

Durante todo el camino hasta el restaurante, dentro, llevaba una lucha por mantener el control. Era como encontrar agua luego de varios días en el desierto. De la nada, aparece él y le pide una cita.

El universo, Dios, o cualquiera que escuchase allá arriba, habían sido bondadosos. Su situación con Shikamaru había empezado a parecerse a un juego de gatos y ratones, donde un segundo estaban bien y al siguiente, escapando uno del otro. No lo culpaba, pues ella también era partícipe. Pero ya estaba exhausta. Y anhelaba tanto que alguno tuviese el valor para avanzar… Y lo pensó, sí, con el beso. Ella habría jurado que ese beso pactaba un nuevo comienzo, pero se equivocó en sus expectativas.

A veces quería bajarse del barco, guardarse todas sus esperanzas con Shikamaru en una cajita, y a esta en el fondo de su armario. Pero luego pensaba todo lo vivido y reafirmaba que lo intentaría una vez más. Por él y por sí misma.

Cuando se disculpó por besarla, supo perfectamente que ya no podía ir a esconderse cual ratón siendo perseguido por un gato. Afrontaría los hechos, cara a cara, y saltaría finalmente, al precipicio.

Caminaron, a su parecer, un poco más cerca. Y a veces, en el movimiento, se rozaban las manos, más ninguno se atrevía a agarrarla. Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante ubicado en las calles céntricas. Por lo que él había comentado, era uno de los últimos lugares inaugurados. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos, al fondo del local. Una mesa cuadrada, lo suficientemente pequeña como para que sus piernas rozaran y sus miradas quedasen fijas.

—Así que esto es una cita con Nara Shikamaru —comentó, divertida, para aligerar la situación.

La mesera les había llevado el menú.

—No seas cruel —se rió—. Hemos tenido una cita antes.

—Cierto, lo olvidé.

—Y has venido a mi casa, tomado el té. Creo que podemos considerarlo una cita también.

Temari se sonrojó tanto, que fingió apoyar la mejilla en su mano derecha, pues estaba fría.

—Estás diferente hoy.

Esta vez, fue el turno de él esquivar la mirada. Carraspeó un poco y no pudo evitar una sonrisa zorruna. Si no ganaba, al menos acorralaba.

—Sí, bueno, digamos que pasaron cosas.

—Ajá, ¿y se pueden saber qué cosas?

—Algún día, quizás, te lo cuente. —Guiñó el ojo, sumergiéndose en el menú.

Cuando ella siguió su acción, levantó un poco su vista, topándose con sus ojos concentrados en la lista de comida. Pasaba las hojas cuidadosamente, sin percatarse de que él la mirara.

— ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

Volvió rápidamente la vista al menú, carraspeando.

— N-no, nada.

—Me entrenaron para ser kunoichi —comentó, riéndose.

Tras pedir la comida, Shikamaru dirigió la conversación a la estadía de Temari allí.

—Aunque muchos no coincidan, han sido días de lluvia. Me gusta demasiado que llueva, en Suna sucede muy pocas veces en el año. También, hace frío y, no mal interpretes, no es que no ame mi país, pero el clima de aquí gana por muchos puntos.

—Me alegra que te guste el clima de aquí. Me sorprendió que vinieras antes.

—Lo planeé a último momento. Procuré realizar todo el papeleo en el menor tiempo posible para poder venir aquí y… Y facilitar la tarea del Hokage.

Notó la divagación de sus palabras.

—Aja. —Levantó una ceja, divertido.

—Mi hermano es Kazekage, sé perfectamente lo que es tener el tiempo justo. Fui muy considerada al hacer eso. —La última oración sonó como una niña—. También quería tiempo para mí, para nosotros. —Lo dijo tan bajo, casi inaudible—. Nunca pudimos tener un tiempo, entre las misiones, nuestros cargos, las obligaciones… Pensé que, si realizaba el trabajo rápidamente, tendríamos tiempo para una o dos citas, para caminar un rato sin destino, para tomar un té en algún lugar, no en una oficina abarrotada de libros o papeles o con asuntos oficiales en la mesa.

Shikamaru, con su mejilla sobre su mano, la oía atentamente, percatándose de todas sus risitas y movimientos.

—Luego llegué a Konoha, mal interpreté toda una situación y bueno, aquí estamos.

Ambos rieron.

—Me sorprende que hicieras todo eso por _nosotros_. Cuando nos cruzamos en la Torre, me quedé estupefacto, es decir, no sabía nada de ti y te apareces y… Lamento no haberte dicho algo, me quedé allí parado como un idiota.

—Para ser justa, tampoco te cedí la palabra.

—No importa. No te veía desde hacía tiempo, podría haber dicho algo. Aunque me asombró, lo creas o no, el hecho de que luces diferente.

— ¿Diferente?

—Más adulta.

_¿Piensas lo que dices? _Se abofeteó quince veces en su mente.

— ¿Más adulta? —lo miró, divertida.

—Tus rasgos. Cuando nos conocimos, éramos niños, aunque tu cara asustaba.

— ¿Cómo?

Veinte bofetadas más.

— ¡No! ¡Sí! Lo que digo es, tú siempre pareciste adulta entre nosotros. Independiente de que nos llevaras tres años, tus actitudes, tu semblante serio, tu forma de hablar. ¡Me parecía aterrador! Luego, cuando me salvaste de Tayuya, sonreíste, y algo dentro se estremeció. Sonreíste como una chiquilla. Pero ahora, que estamos en los últimos escalones a la paz, luego de todo lo que ha sucedido, tu rostro es adulto, sí, pero es diferente. Quizás es paz, Temari, no lo sé. Pero luces como el mar cuando está calmo, cuando es hermoso.

Se produjo un silencio.

* * *

Temari recordó todas las veces en las que le contó sobre su infancia, sobre su entrenamiento, sobre su fachada que luego se convertiría en su personalidad. Sobre sangrar hasta la última gota y aún así, seguir viéndose cual muro impenetrable. Que la reconociese como una niña en esa época, logró calentarle el pecho. Hubiera dado mucho porque alguien la tratase como una niña, al menos una vez en su vida. Y así había sido. Shikamaru había masticado y tragado esa personalidad suya, para luego escupirla y ver que no era tal como aparentaba.

Parecía absurdo, más para ella, quien había crecido entre golpes y violencia, que alguien hiciese eso…

—Gracias.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, secándosela con la manga de su camisa.

* * *

Tras la cena, decidieron caminar por la aldea, llegando hasta el monumento a los Kages. Allí arriba, la aldea parecía una red de venitas, iluminadas y titilantes. Hermoso. Los colores oscilaban entre amarillo, blanco, rosa y verde. No se oía nada, salvo las hojas acariciadas por la brisa helada. La luna, menguante, el cielo, lleno de estrellas. Ella observaba maravillada, nunca antes había subido hasta allí simplemente para observar. ¿Cuántos lugares desconocía de Konoha?

Shikamaru se apoyó sobre el barandal. Tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Mirando al horizonte.

—No sabía que fumabas —comentó.

—No diferencio si es un vicio o es una costumbre, todavía.

Observó cómo soltaba el humo.

Shikamaru volvió a perder su vista en el horizonte.

Lo reconocía: le parecía extremadamente atractivo. Le gustaba su perfil, cómo los labios encerraban el cigarrillo, su postura relajada y sus manos, con sus dedos largos, tomando el cigarrillo para soltar el humo. Sus ojos, brillantes ante la ciudad.

— ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

— ¿Eh?

Se sonrojó.

—Me entrenaron para ser shinobi —repitió lo mismo que ella había dicho en el restaurant.

— ¡Oye! —Le dio un leve empujón en su brazo, inclinándose contra el barandal, a su lado—. Desde aquí, la vista es hermosa.

—Otro punto a favor para mi aldea, no solo el clima es bueno, también lo es la vista.

Por unos largos minutos, observaron la telaraña que existía debajo. Las luces se apagaban de a poco, comenzando a desarmarse aquella red de colores. El viento soplaba, suave, pero frío. Las hojas crujían y se caían barranco abajo, bailando entre ellas.

— ¿No te asusta que todo un día desaparezca?

Él tardó en responder.

— ¿Te refieres a cuando Pain atacó la aldea?

— No. A esto me refiero, a esta paz, a poder subir aquí, observar todo, tranquilamente, sin miedo a que se destruya. Y pensar ¿cuánto durará?

— ¿Te asusta que la paz desaparezca?

No respondió. Más que un susto, era pánico imaginarlo. Después de tanto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo estaba tranquilo. Preguntarse el por qué de aquello, conllevaba a que se preguntara cuánto duraría. ¿Cuánto tardaría en desaparecer todo lo que había construido?

—Me asusta como no tienes idea—le respondió, sorprendiéndola—. Me asusta tanto pensar que algo malo suceda, que a veces por la noche no puedo conciliar el sueño. —Sacó otro cigarrillo—. Pero —pausó, girando hacia ella. Inesperadamente, lo devolvió a la cajetilla—, tengo amigos, tengo camaradas que pelearán como yo para defender esto. Tengo lazos, con mis seres queridos, lazos que quiero y voy a proteger. Ellos pelearán por mí, yo pelearé por ellos, y todos pelearemos por mantener esto. Y me sacrificaría, una y otra vez, por atesorar lo que hoy tenemos.

Sin quitarse los ojos, el viento jugó con sus cabellos, con sus ropas. Pero el ruido desapareció, solo ellos dos. El mundo se tiñó de blanco, no había nada ni nadie en ese momento, porque ella estaba perdida en él, él en ella. Y fue así, en ese silencio precioso, que se besaron, suavemente, aferrándose el uno con el otro, siendo aquello por lo que velaban, por lo que temían que desapareciera, pero que lucharían para conservarlo y protegerlo.

El viento sopló una vez más.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Esta vez, no tardé tanto. ¿Cómo están? En mi país hay cuarentena, y las clases se me pospusieron hasta mitad de año, así que espero poder traerles nuevos capítulos pronto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar un review.**

**Cuídense y cuiden a sus seres queridos, que estamos en pandemia gg**

**Byee!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Los días siguientes sucedieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El frío se hizo más intenso y se rumoreó por la aldea si deberían cancelar los exámenes dadas las bajas temperaturas. La respuesta, unánime por parte de los líderes de las aldeas: no los cancelarían, pues las condiciones climáticas era algo con lo que los ninjas luchaban diariamente. Arribaron a Konoha los aspirantes a chunin junto a sus maestros, y llegaron la mayoría de los Kages. La ciudad se preparaba para un enorme revuelo, pues eran los primeros luego de la Gran Guerra y los medios de comunicación no hicieron otra cosa que alimentar el asunto. Incluso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se acercaron a participar aldeas pequeñas que habían desistido luego de que Orochimaru atacara la aldea. En conclusión, no eran para nada un asunto menor, pues si antes ya era un evento multitudinario, ahora, se duplicaría. Pero eso también significaba otra cosa: aumento de la seguridad. Por ende, más trabajo para los encargados de los exámenes.

Temari miraba por la pequeña ventana de la oficina de Shikamaru. Tenía una taza de café, humeante, entre sus manos. Llevaba un abrigo de lana y su nariz lucía levemente sonrosada pese al calor de la pequeña habitación.

En el centro de la sala, un escritorio rectangular, de madera. Sobre él, dos pilas de papeles, ordenados por separadores, bolígrafos, una taza de café y dos cajetillas de cigarrillos, una vacía y la otra a medias. Shikamaru, sentado, revisaba uno de los últimos papeles que quedaban para terminar la tanda. Cada tanto, rascaba su frente y murmuraba algún que otro dato, para no perderlo, para recordarlo, garabateaba sobre la planilla y releía. Y así con los siguientes párrafos.

Temari le había ofrecido su ayuda. No tenía mucho que hacer y sus hermanos ya estaban en Konoha. La posada silenciosa pasó a ser un barullo constante por parte de Kankuro quien había decidido reparar sus marionetas hasta que los exámenes iniciasen. Y no por nada en particular, le agradaba tener a sus hermanos cerca, pero de tanto silencio a tanto ruido en cuestión de días le alteraba. Sin otra excusa, decidió ayudarlo.

Pero claro, también le gustaba la idea de compartir el tiempo.

Sin más, a los dos días siguientes de la llegada de sus hermanos, ambos, prácticamente, se instalaron en la oficina. Estaban acostumbrados a tanta lectura y tanto texto, no era nada de otro mundo, pero sí resultaba cierto que la mutua compañía cambiaba completamente el ambiente. Temari se había acostumbrado al olor de Shikamaru, una mezcla de menta y cigarrillo. A Shikamaru, le gustaba el paso ligero, como el viento, de Temari, observarla mientras se acercaba a la ventana y apoyaba sus dedos sobre el empañado vidrio, dejando unas pequeñas marquitas.

—La vista es espectacular —le dijo en un momento.

Él levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—No es un lujo, pero no me quejo. Desde aquí puedo ver los bosques de mi clan.

—Digo algo y me lo tienes que contradecir —bufó, divertida.

—Te di mi punto de vista —se excusó, mientras tomaba un cigarro de la cajetilla y se acercaba a la ventana.

Abrió una hoja, dejando que el frío viento se mezclara con la calidez de adentro. Se apoyó sobre el marco y encendió el cigarrillo. Temari se apoyó contra él y la rodeó con sus brazos.

En la intimidad, no había vergüenza ante aquello. Salía naturalmente, espontáneo, como si siempre hubiesen querido hacerlo pero nunca antes pudieron. Los primeros días en la oficina fueron un poco vergonzosos, pues no acostumbraban a compartir tanto tiempo ni mucho menos espacio, pero se adaptaron perfectamente a los pequeños gestos.

En sí mismos, para sus adentros, descubrieron que aún se sentían como adolescentes. Crecidos entre armas, sangre y muertes, arrancarse cualquier rastro de inocencia y sentimientos era elemental para perseverar en el mundo shinobi. Pero luego, cuando la guerra ya no estaba, aquellos residuos de frialdad debían removerlos de alguna manera, porque no los necesitaban, no del todo, no, al menos, todo el tiempo. Y al estar tan acostumbrados a mostrar un rostro hostil, cuando se quitaron la máscara, se percataron de que debajo había carne, hueso y sentimientos.

"_Poco a poco"_ había dicho Naruto cuando recién empezaba su relación con Hinata.

De alguna manera, Shikamaru envidiaba a los civiles, a las personas comunes, a aquellos que habían elegido la libertad, si así podía decirlo. Para ellos, expresar sus emociones era tan fácil como deslizarse colina abajo, No los detestaba, al contrario, velaba continuamente por todos aquellos que habían elegido no ser shinobis, pero observaba desde la frialdad esa gran diferencia entre dos mundos. Por un lado, ellos, que sentían, que manifestaban sin temor; por el otro, el mundo de los ninjas, de las kunoichis, donde los sentimientos no pueden manifestarse ni mucho menos intervenir en el accionar. No era del tipo emocional, pero tampoco una máquina, sentía, obviamente. Sin embargo, cuando creces machacando todo aquello, ocultándolo para aparentar ser fuerte, te terminas por convencer, y una vez convencido, resulta complicado volverse en sus pasos.

Dio un largo suspiro, soltando el humo. Temari seguía bebiendo café, sin decir nada, con la vista perdida en algún lugar.

Era linda. No lo negaría, no al menos eso. "Una mujer promedio", pensaba cuando joven. En esos momentos, divagaba en la idea de casarse con alguna muchacha de su clan, ser la cabeza del mismo —porque no le quedaba opción, _problemático_— y vivir hasta el cielo supiera cuánto. Nada salió cómo pensó. Se presentó a los exámenes chunin —porque no le quedó opción, _nuevamente problemático_— y conoció a quién, luego de unos años, podría ponerlo de rodillas si tan solo ella se lo pidiera. Era linda, no lo negaría, pero no la admiraba tan solo por su belleza física. Existía en Temari un tipo de calidez que no había experimentado con ninguna otra mujer. Su padre le había enseñado a no comparar a las mujeres, pero le resultaba inevitable no hacer esa comparación.

Mucho tiempo, redujo su futuro a algo simple y vago, con una mujer que quisiera, pero sin tanto drama. Allí estaba, con una mujer de otra aldea, sin pertenecer a su clan, proveniente de una familia de kages, y para menos, con un carácter mil veces más explosivo que cualquier otra muchacha de su aldea.

Se rió.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

Negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa, depositándole un beso en la frente.

— ¡Ey!

No envidiaba, quizás no del todo, a aquellos que habían elegido. Porque no se arrepentía de haber luchado en la guerra, de haber sangrado y llorado hasta el cansancio por sus camaradas caídos. Si al final tenía esto, si al final él podía comenzar a elegir, no se arrepentía para nada.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este mini capítulo. Estuve ocupada con la universidad (aplastada en textos y entregas).**

**Me gustaría saber cómo la están pasando, si siguen en cuarentena en sus países. Ah, y también, ¿están estudiando? ¿Colegio, universidad? Es duda, curiosidad jaja.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer. No olvides dejar un review. **


End file.
